Banished prince
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: After Naruto is banished from Konoha due to a miscarriage of justice, he socks homage in a new land. But when Konoha's enemies come to destroy it, will Naruto help his old home or let it waste away. Kouhaxoc, Kouenxoc, Koumeixoc, Sinbadxoc and a few minor pairings. Loads of OCs. All empires and extra kingdoms coming together. Please R
1. Prologue

**What up! A magi and Naruto crossover! I took the cliché, but awesome, Naruto is banished plot and I'm gonna make it the most non-cliché thing EVER! If I can... Begin.**

**Main Pairings: Ren brother x OC. And Sinbad x oc. Don't forget Naruto x Hakuei.**

**minor pairings: Muu x oc, Sharrkhan x tsundere oc**

* * *

_Eight years ago_

* * *

The retrieval team that went after the traitor Uchiha Sasuke returned with great success. Of the six that were originally sent out to retrieve the rogue, five were critically injured and the remaining member had only a broken finger.  
At the gates of Konohagakure no sato stood a blond boy, one of thecritically injured members on the team, carrying another boy with black locks on his back, the personthey had to retrieve. Both boys were soaked in blood. The blond had disheveled hair with a forehead protector on his forehead in addition to blue eyes. On the metal was an symbol that looked like a leaf. He wore an orange track suit that would make a normal person's eyes bleed since it was so bright. At the top of the shoulder area the area was a dark blue as well as the waist area. On the left arm was a white swirl. The back had a red Uzumaki swirl. His trousers had a shuriken holster on his right leg showing he was right handed. His feet were clad in shinobi sandal. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

The second boy's hair was spiky and somewhat resembled a duck's ass. On his forehead was the same protectors as the other boy. His eye colour couldn't be seen since his eyes were closed, making people assume he was unconcious due to the high amounts of blood. His clothing consisted of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a Uchiwa (1) fan crest on the back. The Uchiwa fan had a white handle and red material. white arm warmers adorned his arms, along with white shorts. Like Naruto, he wore a shuriken holster on his right thigh and blue shinobi sandals. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha.

Near the gates waiting for the return of the team that had been sent out, was the godaime hokage, the shinobi forces, civilians and ANBU. When the blond hokage saw then, she was the first to reach them. "I got him back obaa-san," Naruto said before he, himself went into an unconcious state falling forward. Tsubasa caught him as she yelled for medics to get the two young shinobi to hospital before she lost them.

When Tsunade got then to the hospital and saw their wounds, she was shocked on how Naruto was still alive. It looked as if he was stabbed in the chest twice by a chidori; that assumption was further proven by the small, crackling, chakra-made lightning in the wounds. The peculiar thing about them was that they were quickly healing however she dismissed that as the kyuubi's work. After cleaning out his wounds, she cleaned the Uchiha's. They were less critical so she was able to clean Naruto's first, which were life threatening. His wounds looked as if he had been cut up by small blades, like air. Meaning Naruto might have used the rasengan. After healing them, Tsunade moved them from emergency into rooms to rest though they would be watched carefully.

* * *

_A few days later_

* * *

By the time three days went by Naruto was already up on his feet and eating ramen by the ton however not even that could have prepared him for what was to happen. Sasuke was also up, but not walking about. He was strapped down to his hospital bed, his curse mark sealed off by the seal master Jiraiya himself to make sure he couldn't use it. his chakra and sharing an had also been temporarily sealed by order of Tsunade so as to make sure he couldn't escape from the facility. Naruto sat in a chair next to his bed trying to get him to talk, though eventually the Uchiha had had enough. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! MY CHAKRA, THE CURSE SEAL AND MY SHARINGAN ARE ALL SEALED OFF AND I'M STRAPPED TO THIS FUCKING BED! THANKS TO YOU I MAY NEVER AVENGE MY CLAN!" At this Naruto got up, as his heart broke. The person he say as his best friend hated his guts. All because he wanted to keep him away from the snake.

It was around midday when Naruto was at Ichiraku's eating ramen. A lot like how normal people drank sake to numb their emotional pain, he had ramen since he was underage. Earlier that day after leaving Sasuke, Sakura came up to him and smacked him, calling him a monster for what he did to her beloved Sasuke. Saying how her parents and the rest of the village was right to hate him, not to mention, how he should never had been born. After that, the blond just drowned her voice out, both of his teammates hated him for just doing his job and keeping a promise.  
An ANBU appeared next to the twelve year old as he ate, telling him that his presence was wanted by the entire council and hokage.

He stood before not only the shinobi side but also the civilian side. "You asked to see me?" Naruto mumbled. This of course worried some of the shinobi council. For some of them knew Naruto and this was definitely not his usual upbeat personality. Elder Council member Mitokado Homura answered Naruto not really caring about his change in personality at all. "Yes, we summoned you here," he began "The Council has finished reading the reports that were given to us by you and your teammates, the Suna team, as well as Rock Lee and Hatake Kakashi's, your sensei's, report."  
"Although we're pleased that a mission of this level was successfully completed by a freshly ordained Chunin and a team of four Genin, we have some concerns regarding the reports on the battle between you and your teammate Uchiha Sasuke." He continued, peering at Naruto over the rim of his glasses.

"What concerns?" asked Naruto, where an instinct of soon to come misery had wormed its way into his gut.

"What has us concerned is the fact that you used a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in your battle, as well as the high levels of collateral damage it had caused to the Valley of the End" replied Elder Council member Utatane Koharu.

"I had no choice! Sasuke was using the power of the curse seal, and in order to hold him back, and subdue him, I needed to access the Kyuubi's chakra. Plus, I was only trying to capture him while he was trying to kill me, which, I can prove right now." Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed the Council the scars from the two chidori's that his teammate had rammed through his chest, one being extremely close to his heart. This caused most of the shinobi in the room to gasp near silently at the scars, how Naruto had survived this was beyond them.

"We don't care about that you brat, you harmed the Uchiha, the pride of Konoha and you have the gall to call yourself one of our shinobi!" Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother screeched at him in the same way Sakura would when he got her angry. She was on the civilian side of the council. Her statement gained some agreeing murmuring on the civilian half of the council. "Well then it is a good thing we have come together to decide on wether or not to banish him isn't it?" Koharu asked. Naruto's and Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. Naruto for obvious reasons and Tsunade as she hadn't heard one word about this and she wanted to know what was going on. "Somebody tell me what the hell is going on, and I want to know yesterday! I haven't allowed this vote to take place!" The female roared.

"To put it simply, we have decided that this thing is making Konoha unsafe and as the Akatsuki is around, we cannot let him stay. Therefore, using the law passed by the Shodaime hokage made, we use the pardon of the war time to make a decision without consent of the Hokage," Danzo said passively. As if he was talking about the weather. "All those in favour of the banishment, raise your hands," the old war hawk instructed. Over half of the people in the room raised their hands. Most being civilian businessmen who had been affected severely during the attack of the Kyuubi, so they had a serious hatred of the boy. Other than the civillian's two of the shinobi raised their hands, making the scales tip in favour of the banishment. One was Hiashi, Hinata's father. He believed that if he got rid of Naruto, his daughter would shape up and become a good enough heiress. If not, he could always brand her with his clan's seal. The other shinobi who wanted the banishment was the Danzo. That's right even after his ANBU division was disbanded, he was left on the Shinobi side to keep the number of council members even.

Since it was obvious that the side for not wanting Natuto's banishment was outnumbered, there was no point in counting up their votes. "It is decided, Naruto Uzumaki is banished from Konohagakure no sato. As of tomorrow morning, any sight f you will result in death, now out of our sight" Koharu stated calmly. Naruto turned away and walked out of the room without so much as a sound coming from him, Tsunade burst into tears when she heard the end of the sentence. He was in shock. Outside of the room stood all of the banished shinobi's friends. "What happened?!" Kiba cried. At that Naruto told them everything especially how their parents were against it. Hinayana had burst into tears at the end, angry that her father had don this to the boy. The same boy who gave his life for this village and it's people, even after a life long time of scorn.

Naruto left after that, packing up his things to leave early. He figured that the civilian council would make a big deal about it, and he for one did not wan. To be there. Grabbing his weapons, clothing and some supplies that would last him for a few weeks, he rushed to the gates. It took him at least twenty to thirty minutes. When he arrived everyone he knew stood their. All except his sensei needed to check up on Sasuke and so did Sakura and Ino. the last two hated him for what he'd done to Sasuke and it was obvious. most of his friends had given him some supplies to last longer however Tenten had given him some rate kunai from her family and Hinata gave him some scrolls for chakra control. They all gave him hugs and farewells in their own ways. Kurenai and Gai walked up to him, saying they were completely ashamed with Kakashi's blatant favouritism with the Sasuke and giving next to no attention to the actual prodigy in his team. Done with his farewells, Naruro left the village's gates, with a ninety-five percent chance he would never return.

* * *

_At the same time, far away_

* * *

Standing in a room were the four rulers of four very distinctive places. They stood around a plain, wooden, circular, table with a sheet of paper in the middle. One of the people was a woman .She had long blond hair, a straight fringe, hair at the sides framing her beautiful face. Her eyes were golden, slitted like a cats. She had a golden, 4 layered chocker that had a sapphire embedded in the center. Her body was rather voluptuous and she didn't really mind showing that. She had a long blue skirt, only thing holding it up being the knots at the front and back. From the front knot came 6 prices of long blue fabrics with white outline. 4 pieces went and lay over her arms, 2 pieces for each arm. The remaining two covering her breasts and went over her shoulders and was held in place by the second knot. She was the ruler of the first kingdom, Ibutsu. Her name was Finé.

The next was a male who appeared as a rather imposing, wrinkly man with a long black beard, wearing the royal robes and mian crown formerly worn by his brother. His eyes were a dark brown that were blood shot. He was looking intently at Finé as she spoke. He was the second ruler of te Kou Empire, Koutoku Ren.  
The third person was a small girl. Despite being over 200 years old, Scheherazade has the appearance of a young female of a short stature. She has big, bright, blue eyes that were usually closed and only open when she wants to put emphasis on something or when things go wrong, this time was for emphasis. She has long, blonde, wavy hair that reaches down to her ankles with a laurel wreath of grapes and vines around the left and right side of her head. Her attire consists of a long white robe that looks similar to a stola, with loose short sleeves over her shoulders that are secured by a round fibula, and a long red ribbon tied under her bust. Scheherazade had a wand that appears similar to a trident, it was longer than her body in height, and in the shape of a crescent moon pointing upwards, a spherical red gem center, and a pointed tip that extends through the gem. From the crescent six small poles dangled three on each side of the handle. She was the high priestess of the Reim Empire.

The last person in the room was a young man of age twenty. He was a tall, attractive man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears purple puffy Arabian pants, what seems to be a white shawl wrapped aroun his upper torso covering his purple tunic, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. Sinbad also wears a lot of jewelry, he's collected over the years, though he has had his hoop earrings since childhood. He also has a long, thin ahoge that sticks straight up. He carried himself confidently and has an easy smile on his face. The high king of the seven seas, head of the seven seas alliance, King of Sindria, Sinbad.

"With this contract we wil be able to cease our wars together and become a land. We will go by the name 'Land of the Djinn and will be ruled by whichever one of us is nominated, agreed?" Finé asked. The others in the room nodded. Taking a quil, the queen signed the contract, then the emperor, next the high priestess and finally the King. "We are a land!" Finé exclaimed in joy. "Who do you nominate?". The queen's question was answered when the other three members of the room pointed at her. She chuckled nervously and sweat dropped.

* * *

_Back to Naruto. A few days later._

* * *

Naruto had been walking around for days now in the forest for days. The trees, the grass, the sticks, the nests, the bushes. All of it looked the same to him. He had originally thought of going to Sunagakure and to stay with Gaara but he knew that the Akatsuki may go after Gaara already. Going there himself would just increase the chances of that happening. Then he thought about going to stay in land of the wave but the same reason applied. So he was stuck. Wherever he went, there was a chance the place would be attacked. So he had just stuck around in the forests, far away from the land of the fire.

After a few hours of walking through the dense forest, he reached a cliff looking down city. It looked like a port town. All the people wore robes. Some in the colour of brown, some people wore rags. But it seemed peaceful. "All aboard to Ibutsu!" He heard a sailor call! Turning in the direction he saw a large ship with what looked like the image of a decaying lance on the main sail at the dock. Jumping down from the cliff, he landed on his feet thanks to the small amount of training he had gained from his sensei.

Running to the ship, he got to the sailor who had been calling out. "Hey mister, I don't really have a lot of money, but do I need a ticket?" The ex-Konoha shinobi asked. The sailor was slim and had shaggy black hair. He was slim, wearing a white double breasted blazer and white trousers, some sandals on his feet. "Not at all kid! All boats between the Kingdoms in the Land of Djinn are free! It was a decree made by the queen a few hours ago. Go right ahead on board!" The sailor explained. At that Naruto jumped on deck.

* * *

_Present time in Konoha_

* * *

Now you're probably wondering what happened to Konoha over the years. Well to put it simply when Jiraiya returned after three months to rake Naruto training, there was no Naruto to take. It took several ANBU and Tsunade to keep ahold of him so he wouldn't attack the council out of pure rage eventually bursting into tears after his rushof adrenaline had ran out. The civilians even asked him to train Sasuke but he declined immediately saying 'there is no way I would help that traitor, even if hell had frozen over and heaven was a bleak state!'. He was also banned from searching for Naruto since even bringing him here would result in immediate death of the boy. However the sannin still searched for him. Wanting to find the boy with the summoning contracts and with his sources, though nothing ever turned up. Sasuke laughed when he found out of the banishment laughed saying 'a done like him shouldn't be here at all'. This caused Lee to try and punch him.

Like Naruto had expected, the civilian side of the council did want to make a laughing stock out of him. But since he wasn't there it backfired on them. Though since he was banished, the law passed by the sandaime, Hiruzen Sarurobi, of not telling the younger generations about the kyuubi being sealed in Naruto was lifted. So when the piblic found out, most of the Konoha eleven began to respect him in a new light. Though Shino did begin to think of him as a threat to the village. Causing hate to be brought on him by the others. Even the other villagers who didn't know about it began to hate him just as the older generation.

Sasuke's trial was short and didn't end well for those who hated him, however minor of a number they may be. The civilian council members gave him high end lawyers to keep him from death. The lawyers stated how the curse mark could affect the bearer like how it cause memory loss for Anko, therefore he shouldn't be blamed. It was soon decided that Sasuke would not be executed or sent to prison for trying to defect from the village and he would be allowed to stay a Ninja. However, he would not be allowed to be promoted for three years, he would also have a tracking Seal put on him by Jiraiya once he returned to the village and until said time, he would be under house arrest and would have ANBU watching him at all times until he had proven himself to be a loyal Ninja. He was also not allowed to leave the village by himself under any condition and, if he did have to leave, he would have to be accompanied by one, two or three Jonin Ninjas. Further, he was also forbidden from using the Curse Seal no matter what the situation and if he did he would be killed on the spot without trial. When the civilians tried to stop the last ruling Tsunade shot them right down saying as only civilians they should stay outside shinobi matters and Sasuke was a shinobi.

When their allies found out of the banishment of Naruto, saying they were furious is an understatements to all understatements. Gaara came to Konoha personally and practically tore apart their contract into pieces then used his sand to shred it into smaller pieces. All that they agree on is to work together if either village were to be attacked by a third party.

When the land of the waves heard that the hero of their country had been banished for a stupid reason that wasn't even his fault, they annulled all trading and work with Konoha, giving it to Suna. This had caused a great deal of stress onto Konoha for it was strategically positioned between nations. So they were pretty much screwed when it came to trading. Then it all got worse.

The land of the tea was the second country to act. The leader of the Wasabi Clan Jirocho used his influence over the Daimyo of Cha no Kuni to send all his missions to Suna instead of Konoha. Since Jirocho was said to have had been impressed by the boy when he met him the few times he did, he was very grateful to Naruto for helping to deal with the Wagarashi Clan and helping them to win the Shrine Race. Even though he had also known how important Naruto was to Tsuande and knew she did not want him to be banished; he still ended up forbidding all Trade with Konoha in Degarashi Port which was an important Trading place for Konoha like with Nami no Kuni. This too had hurt Konoha greatly since Cha no Kuni was a very important client of Konoha's and its loss met losing a lot of valuable missions and money.

Another Country to react badly to Naruto's Banishment was Land of the Spring/Snow. When the Lady Daimyo Kazahana Koyuki had heard what had happened she had been beyond anger with Konoha. She, herself, went to Konoha along with Two Hundred of her Samurai and Twelve Yuki Ninja's and demanded a meeting with both the Hoakge and the Council. She ranted for Twenty minutes about how furious she was with them at banishing the hero of Yuki no Kuni over their simple hatred of the Kyuubi. After which, she informed them that she was annulling Konoha's Alliance with both the land of the spring/snow and yukigakure no sato (which she had allowed to be maintain under the control of a few Ninja's that had been loyal to her father before her uncle took control). She also annulled the technology trade agreement with Konoha (where the land was planning on sharing some of it advance technology with Konoha) as well as annulling all other Trade agreements with them. This nearly broke te hearts of people like Danzi since they were practically drooling at the prospect of gaining that technology.

Soon Shibuki, leader of takigakure no sat arrived, ended up ranting a lot like how Koyuki had done, saying he was disgusted in their actions for what they did, and how he was further angered by the fact on how they had given Sasuke a slap on the wrist punishment. He eventually went on to say that the villagers and he chose that they no longer wanted part of Konoha if they were just going to banish heros and treat traitors as if they were gods.

A year went by with no trace of the banished shinobi. Even with Jiraiya's large spy network nothing concrete never turned up, and there were way to many circumstantial evidence to follow, so he could never get through them. The years went by and after eight, there was little to nothing of a chance that he would return. His friends would openly cry on the anniversary of the banishment. All but Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

The two girls were still obsessed with the Uchiha and he was still angry for Naruto brining him back. Sasuke became a member of Danzo's root division. That didn't go well. This meant Tsunade didn't have a lot of control over him. Through the years the boy seemed to become more and more of an asshole. And it's Sasuke Uchiha, becoming more of an asshole shouldn't be humanly possible.

There was a small memorial in Ichiraku's for Naruto. It was a picture of him smiling, as he ate his favourite ramen. On one occasion a chunin tried to take it down but he didn't get far since he was beaten to a pulp by Ayame wielding a hot frying pan. It took a few jōnin to hold her down and get the shinobi away from her. Let's just say that the chunin will never it ramen again and is having PTS.

Out of all of Konoha five, Hinata was the one of the few to grow the most. As her father hope was answered, meaning she did shape up, but not in the way he had hoped. After a year of moping she got up and asked Tsunade for lessons on how to use her super strength ability. She taught her the priority thing needed and how to use it. This caused the heiress to later challenge her father. Using her super strength and perfect chakra control, she ultimately destroyed him. Becoming the new clan head. The first thing she did was have all branch members stripped of their seals and replace the Hyuuga advisers. Then with the help of Neji, she remade the clan perfectly, without having to force the branch members to do anything.

Lee was the next and had ended up getting to jōnin rank and got married. She was a clan's woman who he had done an escort mission for. They ended up having a kid together, causing her to move to Konoha to be with him. They named the kid Senna, since it meant star. That way she would excel in everything she tried and work hard.  
Third was Shikamaru who became jōnin as well, after Asuma died he went into intense training, saying he couldn't protect his teacher and he needed to protect those he cared about; however troublesome it may be. His dad retired a few month before making him the new clan head.

Lastly, Tenten had become ANBU commander after the previous one retired. She didn't change that much in appearance. But she got a whole lot stronger. She is undefeatable when she gets a weapon. So much so, that on the bingo book it says flee on sight. They were all currently on their way to a council meeting that Jiraiya had called and they were seriously wondering what was going on.

* * *

**(1) Uchiwa Fan: a fixed fan that cannot be closed. Usually has a wooden handle. Used in japan in festivals. For more information go google it.**

**please read and review. Your reviews might help me a lot in mistakes I don't notice.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello all hope you enjoyed the prologue. It a lot of my sleep time away from me. I'm currently up at four o clock in the morning because I can't sleep starting this chapter for your sake.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The civilian council, Shinobi council, Neji Hyuuga, Might Gai, Rock Lee, Kurenai Yuuhi and the Hokage sat in the meeting room. Before them was the person who called the meeting, Jiraiya. "Why have you called this meeting Jiraiya, you took me from my work," Tsunade asked. Causing her old teammate to chuckle before asking "Since when did you do paperwork?" As a joke. Though he took it back the moment he saw the death glare she was giving him. If looks could kill, he would have died at least thrice with how angry that look was.

"Well you see, there's good news and bad news. Good news is there new land has been formed. By new I mean eight years old. And to say it could be helpful is an understatement. It isn't that far from the land of the fire and used to be four separate kingdoms until one of the rulers proposed a land making contract to stop wars between them," he began

"I see, give my root division the word Hokage and we will crush them and take over," Danzo stated. Tsunade was furious when he suggested that. She nearly jumped out from behind her desk to strangle him, but didn't do so as she had some restraint. "We will not do that Danzo!" Tsunade growled. Everything seemed to be about violence in his head. She wondered if there was anything else or if the theory was right.

"Moving on! Bad news is Orochimaru seems to have allied himself with the Tsuchikage and Iwa as well as the Raikage and Kumo not to mention the Mizukage has as well," was Jiraiya successfully changing the subject to his bad news

"A allied with Orochimaru!" Tsunade was shocked.

"No neither did, he was assaniated a day before he was to retired and the daimyo ended up choosing Kado as his replacement, same thing happened to Onoki. He was replaced by Avari. " The toad sannin explained "I suggest having peace talks with the new land, see if they can help up. We are already on thin ice, barely scraping. Our economy has been destroyed and we are barely getting by, even with help from Sunagakure, I doubt we will be able to survive a war this time.".

* * *

_Somewhere in Oto._

* * *

At a table was a tall, lanky man. He had pale blond hair under the Raikage hat and white robes. He had blue eyes and his skin was as pale as a sheet of paper. This was Kado. He was arguing with another male that had striking, loose black hair. The hair went to the middle of his back. His he was tanned, which was surprising with his Iwa descent. He was clad in the same white robes as the other male ,though his hat was that of the Tsuchikage. He went by them name Avari.

To the side lines was a male with dirty blond hair. He had pink, pupil-less, cold eyes and tanned skin. A scar going down the right side of his face that looked like it had been freshly stitched. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. He was the yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. " Why don't we just destroy Konoha now? We have waited long enough!" Avari cried.

"We will follow the plan set by Orochimaru!" Kado roared. The raikage was sick of Avari constantly windging about how they should just hurry up and crush Konoha. Though he had to agree with him, for different reasons of course. It was a logical time to strike since Konoha had been in deep bankruptcy since they banished their Kyuubi jinchuriki. However Orochimaru had stated that it was for the best to give them information on the alliance between the different villages so as to have psychological warfare with them so as to make them paranoid. This meant that they, as in Konoha, would never know then they, as in the alliance, will attack. It was a good idea. Making them paranoid would make them spread out their already thin forces. As Kado was thinking, an exasperated sigh of frustration came from his left ultimately getting his focus out of his thoughts

When the kage turned, he saw Orochimaru standing there. In all his plain old disturbing nature. "I thought I told you not to question me Avari, your hatred for Konoha may lead you into a blind rage. I don't want this mission to fail you know. At least Kado listens to me," the snake sannin hissed.

* * *

_Back at the council meeting in Konoha_

* * *

The council was currently trying to decide whether or not to attack the new land. The shinobi half was with Tsunade on how they shouldn't attack, while the civilian side was with Danzo on attacking. Most of those with the old war hawk had lost a lot of profit due to the Kyuubi's attack, therefore they had reason to want to take over the new land. It's positioning in the elemental nations was strategically helpful in returning the wealth they had lost and giving much more. The shinobi half believed an alliance was better, they didn't have enough money to start a war. Furthermore, with the alliance by Orochimaru, they needed as many shinobi as they could get.

Eventually Tsunade had enough, and ended up pulling the same law the council used against her to banish Naruto. "This is a war time situation, as such I use the law made by my grandfather and ban anyone from attacking this new land. Gai and his old team and Kurenai with her old team will be going to this new land to give them a diplomatic invite to the new land and escort the people coming here!" Tsunade decided. "This meeting is adjourned as of now," as the council members who were for attack left the room grumbling. Cursing the female hokage under their breaths. "Gai, Kurenai, that mission starts now!" Tsunade barked.

* * *

_Land of the Djinn, a month before._

* * *

"We gather here to commend Finé Takanaka, sixty seventh queen of Ibutsu and first ruler of the land of djinn to the mercy of God. The merciful soul who gave a home to one boy and seven girls. A great mother, queen, warrior and protecter. Let us have a moment of silence for her eternal respite... The will of her magesty, the queen states 'If I were to die early with no indecation on who will be my heir. I state here and now my dying will is for my dear son to take my throne. Become the sixty eighth ruler of my kingdom, Ibutsu, and second ruler of the land of Djinn. Let him make our land a beautiful place with mercy and without pain and loss,'!" The priest stood in front of the masses who turned up for the queen's funeral. She had died peacefully in her sleep without a worry.

Everyone wore a pure white kimono, barefooted and no jewellery. They stood as the priest had finished the will of the queen. Her son was to be ruler. The first male monarch of Ibutsu. Most had thought the eldest daughter, Serena would be queen. Said princess had her long, pink, waved hair out. It was brought up a little at the back to make horns that adorned blue flowers. Her aquamarine eyes had been tearing up during the ceremony. At the end when they began to lower the tombstone that had Finé in it, she let go and the floodgates released all her tears. Her brother who wore a closed, high collar, white trench coat with a brought up hood that covered his hair and facial features over the traditional funeral robes, pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back.

His other sisters were crying as well, all except Kanade. Kanade never cried,deciding to stay stoic. Not since the day she lost everyone dear to her. That was when Finé took her in. The uncrowned king knew she would crack when she was alone with her family or husband Koumei. Kanade had long blue hair that was straight. Her fringe was straight as well, a small portion of her hair held up with a metal hair tie. She didn't have a hair pin going through it like the princess of the Kou Islands, Kōgyoku, did. She wore the standard funeral clothing as well. Her husband Koumei was a man who constantly looked tired, which he was since he was always making battle strategies if there ever was a need for them. He was the last second imperial prince, though now he was the new first imperial prince. He had dark red hair, a pale skin tone, freckles and dark red eyes. Anyone who actually paid attention to the couple would notice that he held his wife's back, lightly rubbing it to help keep her tears in. He knew she thought letting tears out in front of people made her seem weak.

His third sister, Mira was being held by her fiancé, Kouha. They had an arrange marriage planned that was decided by their mother and the previous emperor of the Kou Islands. Before he died that is. They never really got to actually having the wedding. Mira had silver hair that went to her shoulders that went beautifully with her purple eyes. Her skin was tanned, tribal tattoos covering her entire body, she was pretty short for her age of eighteen. She was forcefully banished from her tribe for getting an illness they didn't know how to cure. She was adopted into the family like all the other children of the deseased queen. Kouha was a small male, around the same size as Mira but a tiny bit taller. He had long dark pink hair that was cut short in the back. He had red eyes like his half-brother, Koumei. He was a bit tan, you couldn't really ever tell the difference between his skin tone and Mira's. He was previpusly the third imperial prince, now thesecond

Behind the only son of the queen stood Serena's fiancé, unlike the other marriages between the Ibutsu royals and the Kou princes, which had been out of obligation, their engagement was purely out of personal feelings for each other. His name was Kouen, he was the previous first imperial prince of Kou however when the emperor died, he took the place. He had the same appearance as his brother Koumei, though without the freckles. He had a goatee and thin eyebrows. He wore the same clothing as the other mourners. Finally getting out of Serena's iron grip, her brother passed her to Kouen. At this point, everyone that had turned up for the funeral, whether they be a royal, general, servant or simple commoner, they all bowed. "All hail our king!" The priests exclaimed. Then everyone else responded with "All hail King -"...

* * *

_Present time, same place._

* * *

The king of the country walked through the corridors of the palace. He was currently on a break from the seven piles of paperwork that he had infront of his desk. Ja'far, Sinbad's adviser who had come to help with it, said there was still more coming.

Instead of wearing regal robes like most kings would do. He wore a closed, high collar trench coat with a brought up hood, like the one from the funeral, but the colour was black. Underneath was a black muscle t-shirt, cargo pants and combat boots. On his back was his metal vessel. A large golden sword, that originally contained his mother's djinn. When she died the djinn's dungeon recreated itself in Ibutsu, he went into the dungeon a week after so he could gain re strength to protect his people. He had just left his sister, Serena, who was back to normal after a month of mourning. She had just finished training with her division. They had lunch but she was getting a little under the weather lately in the mornings, always puking. He had forcefully sent to her to the hospital that was under the care of their younger sister, Miku.

Miku was a kind, shy sixteen year old girl who had short brown hair and eyes, some always held up in a ponytail at the back by a large pale yellow bow. From the knot in the bow came a chain with three lockets. At the end of the chain was a small golden pocket watch. All for objects were given to her by Finé so it was understandable on why she always had them. She wore a white, sleeveless tunic and tight trousers, black boots over them. Her lieutenant, Tarras, was like a wall between her and nobles that wished to court her. A wall that would insinerate you without hesitation. That's why the king liked the guy so much. He didn't have to worry about keeping suitors away from Miku thanks to help from him

As the royal walked through the corridors he saw a thin, extremely hard to see, trip wire. He immediately knew who placed it there. He placed his foot over it, not noticing the second trip wire next to it that he stepped on. Letting loose a trap that had been set; this meant a pie field with cream and covered in syrup was propelled at his face. Dodging that, he ended up hitting a second pie. The second pie had covered him in a smell that he quickly identified as kitty litter. He knew of only one person who had the guts and expertise to pull of a prank like this. And that would be his younger sister Kirika.

Kirika was a hyperactive thirteen year old girl. She went by many names, one of which being 'Reckless Idiot'. Most relatives and in-laws called her 'Kiri'. She had blond hair, bright green eyes and a pale face. She usually wore a short, white halter dress that went around the neck while being barefooted. Before she was adopted by Finé she was part of an experiment to see if they could take the soul of someone and see if they could use another body to host it. All other participants in it died. All but her and her closest friend. The scientists hadn't got to them yet so they were fine. She was trained in perfect control of her overly large scythe that was a magic tool. It's ability was to change size dramatically as long as the user had enough magi.

Her friend was also adopted by Finé. Her name was Shirabe. Her straight brown locks were almost always tied up into pigtails, her pink eyes were usually dull, she was always eating a carrot. Resulting in her being given the nickname 'Usagi' (1). She wore the same thing as Kirika and hated most people. She called everyone who wanted to change the world into a better place a hypocrite, since most people didn't do anything to achieve that goal; they were always to afraid, hiding behind excuses. She can use a magic tool that look like to long batons. If chakra is inserted into them, the reshape into a pair of Waldo arms (2) with buzz saws at the end. The more magoi inserted, the faster the buzz saw goes or the longer the arms become.

"Kirika!" The male roared stretching the vowels in the name. He was being chased by cats, who wanted to rub themselves against him. It was a really funny sight. Hence why the small girl who caused this, was laughing on the floor as she held her paining sides. Back flipping over the cats, the king sprinted over to his sister that lay in the courtyard. Placing his hands under her armpits, lifting her up. "Kiri-" he began, before he was cut of y his younger sister apologising between laughter. "Gomen nii-sama,... That was... Meant for... Someone else..."

"I'm not even mad, I'm impressed!" The king cried in glee. The girl immediately halted her laughter and looked at him. A bright smile appeared on her face, tackle hugging him from her place. "So who was it for?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It was for Sinbad," she said nonchalantly. 'I should've seen that coming..' The king thought. Everyone knew that Kirika had it out for Sinbad since the day he called her adorable. Not even Finé called her adorable, facing Kirika's wrath is not something most people want after all. But the king didn't know, Now he is being hunted by her traps. The king plaed his sister down as he chuckled. Turning away he went back to the palace to have a shower, and see if he can get rid of the kitty litter smell that attracted the cats.

* * *

_Konoha shinobi, Balbaad_

* * *

This place was amazing to the Konoha shinobi, they hadn't seen anything this beautiful in their entire lives. "The market is pretty," Hinata mumbled. Kurenai smiled at the girl. Even after defeating her father and taking over the clan, she still retained a shy, reserved nature. "From the map we were given by Jiraiya-sama, the port to the leading kingdom should be that way," Neji stated, pointing toward an easily seen port, like all the other ports in the city. Taking their time, leisurely walking through the streets, as they observed around them.

When they got to the port, they found out the ship that was to take them to the island was completely free, as decreed by the previous queen, Finé Takanaka. Climbing aboard, they saw little kids, mothers holding babies, old men. All with smiles on their faces. The Konoha shinobi thought the place they were going to must be a great refuge.

Half way through the trip, a few cooks came and gave everyone food that the shinobi hadn't seen before. Carefully, Hinata took a small bite. Stars were in her eyes, "This is amazing!" She exclaimed. At her revelation, everyone dug in. The food was delicious. Originally they thought the food must be terrible since the boat was free, but they were proven wrong with ony one bite.

When the boat docked, and they jumped off the deck to the dock, they saw the kingdom was a beautiful place. There was a bazaar, bars, bridges over canals. Overall it had an Arabian feel to it. When Hinata looked up to see the sky, she saw a young man with a slender, masculine build, average in height. He had a black hair colour with his long hair in a segmented ponytail that reached his ankles. He wore purple makeup on his eyes that fades towards the inner portion of his eyelids. He had an Indian chunnari around his neck, she saw a metal rod with a ruby in it. With a small, short sleeved black choli which reveals his midriff under the cloth. He wore an Indian leg dress, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. Tight golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists on his forearms and a tight golden bangled necklace with layers, as well as ruby in the center. He was surrounded by lots of small black birds

"Man I'm bored!" The male complained as he stretched his arms above his head. "Erm..." Hinata stuttered. The man seemed to hear since he looked down. "Eh! Since when did you get there?" He asked, pulling the metal rod from its resting place. It began to glow making the shinobi tense, especially Neji since having your clan head get injured is not something he needed to happen. Suddenly a small eight pointed star enclosed in a circle. From it came a small peach that he proceeded to dig into. "What are you looking at?" He asked them because they had been watching his every move. "Well I have to get to the palace," he announced.

Hinata finally spoke up by saying, "E-excuse me, but we have something to deliver to the Daimyo,"

"We don't have a daimyo in this land, but there is a leading king," he explained.

"Can you take us to him?" Tenten asked. This caused the male to start laughing hysterically. Wiping imaginary tears of his eyes he said "Why would I do that? I have better things to do," returning to his hysteric laughter, floating away.

* * *

**Yes yes, I know I had the Ren brothers be married/engaged in Kouha's case. Don't butcher me. I just didn't know how else to start the x oc pairings for them. And thanks to a review from Ddragon21 I noticed Naruto doesn't have a pairing. Therefore. Due to six hours of thinking (that I should have spent paying attention to my teachers at school) I figured out that Naruto would be paired with Hakuei. Because who else would be better suited for the guy.**

**Many thanks to and replies to reviews:**

**Strife666: Thanks, I originally thought I wrote it too formally, most of my writing is so I can put in higher vocabulary. Curse my teachers for making me have this habit.**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102**

**Onslaught172**

**Ddragon21: Thank you so much for reminding me. I planned to make a pairing for Naruto to be in a pairing (if I didn't how would it be the cliché 'Naruto is banished' plot) but I forgot.**

**TehBdog**

**Zimbolical**

**Livelikeme123**

**Itachilover4life**

**chivotenkai**

**Adriantales100**

**Tyrinor**

**xKaizer**

**jhasd12**

**sorahearts210**

**Dage**

**anubas**

**Simple Zac**

**Generation Zero**

**Karlos1234ify: thank you and the whole grammar thing is messed up since my phone uses autocorrect as that is seriously a _bitch_. And yes, yes they are bastards.**

**(Sorry if I missed anyone, I use my iPhone and so my email may miss you since all of my messages are in the junk box due to high level filtering)**

**1: usagi means rabbit**

**2: Waldo arms are mechanical arms that are usually held by other body parts. They work the same way normal arms do, search it up for more information.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! How's everything going! Thank you to all those who reviewed/fave/follow , there will be special thanks at the end like the last chapter. **

**I would like to reply to the reviews with:**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Konoha shinobi, Ibutsu, bazaar._

* * *

They had been walking for another hour to find the palace, lost beyond their minds. The heat that the sun beat down wasn't helping them at all either. Though every thing looked different, they still always ended at the same place they started. Kiba and Akamaru tried to use their sense of smell to find a quick route to the palace but that had ended up a failure since the smell of the food kept clouding their sense of smell. If you looked carefully you could even see a bit of drool going down from their mouths at a steady flow. Shino tried after that to find a way but his bugs kept leading them into dead ends. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan as a last resort but it failed since they couldn't get a clear view of their destination, so they thought it was out of their fifty meter radius that. Either that or everything was so crowded that even their Byakugan couldn't see through them.

Their saviour appeared to the shinobi when they came across a young woman with long dark blue hair. Even though they couldn't see much since they were looking from the right side, they could still tell she had split end eyebrows and a mole on her chin. She wore metal headband with horsetail crests framing her face. She wore feminine robes under lightweight armour. In her hands was a small metal fan with white feathers. She had been buying a few fruits from a stall. Mainly water melon slices. Hinata, though slightly scared, went up to her. "E-excuse m-me," she stuttered. When the woman turned, they saw she had kind cerulean eyes, a caring smile and a small scar on her left cheek.

"What can I do for you Miss..." The woman began, indirectly asking for the clan heads name. "My name is Hinata, and I was wondering if you could help me and my comrades. We have something to deliver to the leading king, but when we asked a male that was wearing black he declined almost immediately and laughed at us and now... And now we're really lost," Hinata cried. Gai, Tenten and Lee had to hand it to Hinata that she was good since most had thought Hinata had gotten over her extreme shyness, however Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Neji all knew it was real tears that streamed down her face.

Placing her hand on her head, the woman kindly smiled. "The man you speak of is probably my kingdom's oracle, Judal. My name is Hakuei Ren, first imperial princess of the Kou Islands; and I would be happy to help you Miss Hinata," Hakuei explained, talking the girl's hand. She turned and began leading their way to the large temple like structure that made the shinobi wonder why they hadn't checked that place first. The woman's personality had shocked them, since most princesses they had met or escorted were self absorbed bimbos, who cared nothing for anything but their appearance and finding a handsome husband. Yet this woman was kind and she even wore armour, making them think she was a warrior princess. But whenever they looked carefully at her, they couldn't find a weapon.

* * *

_Palace, same time._

* * *

Sinbad sat on the floor in the small supply closet hiding from the one and only, Kirika. After Ja'far told him what happened to the king with the whole kitty litter soaking was meant to be for him, he became paranoid, not that he wasn't already paranoid when it came to Kirika. Suddenly the door opened. When the king looked up he saw the exact reason why he was thankful the cat prank hadn't got to him.

In front of him stood an average sized woman with long, lime green, braided hair. At the sides of her face were two loops made of her hair. She wore a robe similar to the one he has had his generals wear, however in the areas where theirs was green, hers was dark blue. She wore bandages over her breasts as well as a long duster skirt to her ankles with the slit at the front, revealing her legs. Her ankles had a bangle with a jem on each them. On her neck was the pendent he had given her a few year before. The woman before him was one of his twin emissaries, Reyna. You see Reyna had a serious allergy to cat fur and Sinbad always worried about her when she wasn't near him. If he had been affected by the cat prank, she would have to stay away from him until he was completely rid of the cats and fur covering him, and that could take days or weeks for all he knew.

"Sin, what are you doing in a supply closet?" She asked. 'I really wonder why the hell I even work for this idiot sometimes,' she thought.

"I'm hiding from Kirika, apparently the whole kitty litter prank that had gotten the king chased by all the stray cats near the palace was meant for me, and that would mean I wouldn't be able to see you! ... Or your sister," he added the last bit because if her twin found out, she would kill him. It was obvious to the world that Sinbad liked her but she just either was too oblivious to notice or she just didn't care.

Rinna, Reyna's twin sister, was the other emissary of Sindria. She looked like Reyna since they were identical twins however she had cut her hair to her shoulders when she had become an emissary so people could easily tell them apart. Her personality differed from Reyna's calm one. Rinna was loud, stubborn, violent and short tempered. Hence why she wouldn't even have to rethink killing Sinbad for trying to ask her sister out.

"Kirika is taking a nap," she began, reaching out a hand for him. "Let's get out of here, they are serving lunch soon," grabbing her hand, he pulled himself up with a little of her help. Walking out of the closet, he squinted his eyes, not that used to the light of the outside after being in a dark closet for four hours. Pulling his emissary along, Sinbad began to walk until they came across Hakuei leading a few shinobi. "Ara, King Sinbad, lady Reyna. How good to see you," she smiled. While Sinbad nodded his head as a greeting as he smiled, Reyna kept her passive face; turning to the king she said; "You can let go of my hand now,".

The princess chuckled. She was one of the vast majority to know of Sinbad's liking of the constantly calm emissary. "Let us go onwards," she said to the shinobi as she chuckled, slowly shaking her head from side to side. "Who were they?" Neji asked full of curiousity toward the two individuals that they had just left alone. They seemed to be a rather funny duo.

"That was one of the kings of one of the other islands. King Sinbad, high king of the seven seas. She is one of his twin emissaries. It's well known to everyone that he likes her, even her sister knows. It's common knowledge to all...but her," she answered, sighing sadly at the end. The fighters from Konoha all sweatdropped. The unison thought going through their heads being 'I feel so sorry for that guy,'. All but Hinata, who knew what he was going through since the same thing had happened to her with Naruto.

* * *

_A few minutes later,_

* * *

After walking through dozens of corridors, godforsaken corridors might I add, the finally ended up in front of a large bronze arch-shaped double door with the same eight pointed star and circle crest from when the male from this morning made a peach appear like magic. The princess stepped up to it, placing her hands on both doors. A few seconds later the emblem on the door began to glow, making the woman before it slowly push it open.

Behind it was a large office with ceiling to floor windows on the left, over looking the entire island. Straight opposite from the door was a large desk, covered with paperwork. Near that was a smaller, but large all the same, desk with a man sitting at it. To those who know him well, he was simply Koumei. This time he wore he wears baggy robes bearing a taijutsu symbol and the big dipper constellation, matching pair of bracelets and a large earring in his left ear. He had a fan a lot like the one the princess carried, though it had black feathers placed on the desk beside him. Leaning on the arm rest of his chair was Kanade. This time she wore a shrine maiden outfit but her hakama(1) were blue. She was held a small tea cup in her hands, sipping tea calmly from it as Koumei looked through some scrolls. Sat at the large desk was the king. He was petting a cat as he did his paperwork. His hood was up and so was his collar so he was pretty much unidentifiable.

Hakuei put her hands together, fingers intertwined, clasped in it was her fan, bowing. "My king, a few people wished to deliver you something. Judal seemed to decline to help so I did it," she explained. When he looked up, they saw bright blue eyes, a few bags under them showing a lack of sleep. "Thank you Hakuei, you have been a great help this past week," he said, showing a closed eye smile. One that they had seen on Kakashi (insert severe eye twitch from Gai and Kurenai). "Not at all my liege," she replied bashful manner that the delivery team hadn't seen on her the entire time they knew her. Which wasn't that long. What surprised them was that she was slightly blushing.

Sudden a small blond girl burst in from behind. "Hide me onii-sama!" She cried, jumping over the large desk and into the arms of the king causing the cat that was previously their to run off, for it feared it would be squashed. "What did you do this time Kirika?" He asked calmly, it was in such a way that made them think that this was like an everyday occurance. "I might have, slightly, accidentally, kinda, pissed of Judal," she whimpered. The moment she finished, at rapid speed, a body flew passed them stooping immediately infront of the desk. When they looked at who it was they were surprised to find the man who declined to help them levitating infront of the siblings.

"Get out from their chibi!" Judal barked. The girl shrunk into her brothers arms "And stop acting like you haven't done anything! I will make you pay for what you did to my peaches!" The king decided it was time to change the subject so as to make sure his sister wasn't pierced by dozens of ice spears so he said "Hey Judal, I heard you declined to help a team so they could deliver something to me,"

"Of course! If they were gonna do this job they should have received direction from whoever sent them. Either that or the people who sent them should have sent a message so we could prepare. I'm not going to waste my time with this lot," he explained calmly.

"Judal, either way you should have helped them, their message could have been to important to allow a normal messenger bird to send. Therefore, I'm going to have to punish you. I'm sorry but I ban you from peaches for a week," he decided. The ivory haired male's eyes widened in horror to the size of saucers. "Not...my...peaches," he whispered. Then he proceeded to faint. The shinobi blinked. A man fainting due to a week long ban on peaches is not something you see everyday after all.

"So what can I do for you all?" The king asked, the eye smile returning to his face. Kurenai stepped forward, "Konoha has asked to have you come there for a diplomatic visit so as to have peace talks. Here is the formal letter by hokage-sama. We are here to either deliver your declining to our home or escort you if you agree," she informed, taking out the scroll that was given to her by the hokage. She tried to give it to the king but Kirika grabbed it before he could get his hands on it. After opening it wide enough for the king to see it, Kirika looked up at her brother a minute later. "Ne, nii-sama can we go?" She asked tilting her head in an adorable manner. The king looked at her, there was an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry but I will have to speak with the council first Kiri,"

"How come your magesty?" Lee asked.

"You see, though I am the leading king of the land, I still have to gain the backing of the high priest of the Reim Islands, the Emperor of the Kou Islands as well as the king of Sindria,"

"Hakuei, can you do me a favour and call the council together for me?". The woman bowed again, "Of course my king," leaving her mouth, before leaving to find the rulers. Naruto took out a clean scroll from his draw, beginning to write. The shinobi wanted to see more but the unconcious Judal was still in front of them.

By the time the princess returned, Naruto had finished writing. Already having the small girl on his lap sealing it. "I have found the rulers however I can't seem to find Emperor Kouen, your magesty," Hakuei explained. Behind her stood a blond male who had long hair. Due to his feminine features, the shinobi had confused his gender greatly. His bright blue eyes and pale skin were variable to the cause. He wore a white toga and a long dark coloured mantle over it with traditional armour that the shinobi hadn't seen anywhere in their lives. Next to him was Sinbad.

"Thank you Hakuei," he said "Titus, Sinbad. Take a seat, we need to discuss something,"

"Brother, I sense the Emperor and Serena coming," Kanade stated from her perch on the armrest of Kouen's seat. It was then that the door swung open. Standing there was Maria in a sleeveless white dress, bare feet stood their ground on the marble floor. Her pink hair still had the flowers adorned in them, though it had been tied in a low ponytail. Behind her, being pulled along by the arm, was Kouen. He wore his usual clothing of traditional clothes that signify his royal status, and a black cape and a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. He would have worn his shoes but Maria beat it into him that tradition states he has to be barefoot, literally. The bruises were still on his back if you want proof. Only the king could wear shoes, and that was optional.

"Hello brother we came to join you but it seems you are busy, we can come again some other time," Serena explained with a happy tone, as she was turning to walk off, the king raised a hand, cutting her departure short. "There is no need to leave Serena, Kouen come and sit down. We are about to hae a council meeting," after the king gave the order, Kouen immediately sat down. Koumei stood behind him on his right. Serena on the other side.

"We have been given a diplomatic invite to Konoha, I myself am taking myself out of the ruling as this matter shall be decided by you," the King clarified all confusions in the mind of the rulers. "Well, although I would hate to leave Marga, if it is a diplomatic invite I think we should go. What they offer could help us greatly help us," Titus began "I vote we go,"

It was then Sinbad's turn to vote. "I agree with Titus however Djinn no Kuni has survived for the past eight years and our seperate empires have been going for at least a century. Except my kingdom which has only existed for nine years. Though having a new ally would be nice, if we give them fighters and a dungeon capturer for their upcoming war, they are still bankrupt. I do not wish to have my people fight for something with nothing in reward of their hard work until years later. Besides we have already just ended our war against 'the organisation'. I vote no,"

Kouen was last to vote. "I agree with Titus as wel as Sinbad. More so Titus of course. And if they can't offer us anything I could always have them subjugated. I vote yes," he offered. This caused his fiancé to hit him on the back of the head. "Kouen!" She warned.

"What, you actually expected me to not say that, there is always a chance I will subjugate them," he explained. Serena gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course I knew you would probably do that, I just expected you not say it. Have courtesy dear, their shinobi are here. Besides if you didn't subjugate, half of the reason I love you would be gone," she muttered the last sentence. Causing the emperor to chuckle.

* * *

**Sup everyone. How is everything going. To me this chapter just felt like I could have done better. I mean you guys deserve better. It also seems short too. Well, special thanks to:**

**SPark681: thanks, and I try to keep you guessing.**

**whitecloud222**

**Nekomata N. Ninja**

**Ddragon21: I'm trying to make it as if he didn't because if they use natural energy then they use rukh and only magi an intake from the rukh.**

**Karlos1234ify: thank you, and you can relax there is no way I will make this a harem. And after all Konoha did to him, I will make it so that Naruto never forgives that lot. Mwahahahah, cough cough... Sorry.**

**webghost**

**tsukiyomi83**

**the iriatation**

**Unwritten-Destiny**

**Naruto1357**

**dash666**

**bookishangel**

**TheInformer109: wait and see my dear reader. Patience is a virtue.**

**Guest A: oh he shall and then I may or may not crush him. Depends on mood... (Heena- friend of mine- LFD everybody, LFD)**

**Guest B: as you can see I have updated my little guest.**

**NeoAmon678**

**gunnsile**

**Sorry if I missed anyone, I might be getting a laptop soon so, Woohoo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Good day to you all! Today's chapter has been created through my psychotic mind and the awesome imagination of Karlos1234ify. We hope you like this chapter since it drove me up the wall with the fun of writing it and the meeting idea was Karlos's idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_Forest, Hi no Kuni_

* * *

"Meeeeiiii!" Kouha whined for what was the seventh time during the twenty seven miles they had walked. They had passed the border early in the morning. And were still walking. "No, Kouha. I will not use my djinn to teleport us, I have low levels of magoi and I believe the shinobi would like to inform their leader of our coming," Koumei explained for the seventh time. Kouha had gotten tired of walking and started complaining. Saying that they should just teleport, since Aladdin was told not to use his magic turban as a transportation device during the journey.

Kouen had brought his brothers, Judal and Serena as his bodyguards. The woman was a demon if given a short sword. Instead of the long white dress she had in Ibutsu. This time she wore a black, sleeveless, v-neck shirt adorned her upper torso, which was above a fishnet shirt and mesh armour. In the lower regions of her body, she wore fishnet short and more mesh armour that went to her knees underneath a small skirt with slits at both sides from below the hem line. At her feet were open-toed shinobi sandals with a small heel, but large enough to get her to a height that neared Kouen's shoulder. And yes she was short. Depending on the occasion, Kouen actually let her sit on his left shoulder.

Sinbad had brought his emissaries since this was a diplomatic situation, as well as Sharrkhan and Spartos. Sharrkhan mainly for the purpose of entertainment. You see Rinna and Sharrkhan were in a relationship that constantly involved quarrelling between them. The shinobi were shocked when they saw the tanned male and the greenette yelling each other while everyone was eating like it wasn't happening simply because he thought that Reyna would be great for Sinbad. It was just how they rolled. Rinna was yelling at Sinbad everyone he got within a feet of Reyna which most found hilarious. Even Spartos let out a chuckle whenever she got angry at him and started calling him 'useless' king.

Titus had brought Muu, Lolo, Myron and Ran-Mao. Like Sinbad's situation, Muu had ended up falling for his subordinate Ran-Mao. But she was very dense and never noticed affection. So when she saw a couple kissing, she thought they were simply swapping spit. Ran-Mao was a full-blood Fanalis therefore having all their traits. The magenta hair, the magenta eyes. Her hair was long but usually tied up like kitten ears at each side of her head, with a long braid wrapped loosely around them. Unlike most fanalis she fought with twin ball top maces instead of hand to hand. She wears a short, black and lavender cheongsam, that is decorated with dark-pink petals, and a blue jacket over it. Additionally, she dresses in thigh-high black socks, black ballet shoes, and gold anklets with bells. The ankles were seals that held in her strength since she could never grasp control of it, always causing dents in the ground as she walked.

With the King was Hakuei, Aladdin, Alibaba as well as Morgiana. Aladdin was floating around playing with rukh not really paying attention to the conversation below him. He liked the king. He was strong and charismatic. Yet not in a way like Sinbad were you could get swallowed up by it. He protected Aladdin this one time when he accidentally got sucked into the dungeon the king was conquering. The shinobi were worried about the king since they didn't believe the people he chose were not strong enough to protect him. However when he explained Morgiana's race and her ability, not to mention saying that the other two were stronger in their own different way, they immediately changed their judgement. Morgiana had her usual chains on her arms, Alibaba had his metal vessel on his hip and Aladdin hugged the staff he was given by Magnostadt academy's staff members.

"Lee, I suppose it is time for you to go," Gai began telling his disciple, "Go, run like the wind and tell Hokage-sama that we near,"

"I will not fail you Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. Even as a twenty one year old grown man, he still added the '-sensei' honorific to Gai's name.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" They cried one after the other. The usual sunset appearing behind them as they had a bro hug. "Am I the only one who sees the sunset behind them even though it's only midday?" Alibaba asked in confusion. Everyone turned to the student and teacher pair, proceeding to sweat drop and nod at the scene before them. After Kurenai forcefully pulled them apart, Lee ran at full speed. "Woah, he's going as fast as Aladdin does when he puts in half his magoi!" Alibaba cried in shock. Ignoring his comment, everyone walked onward toward the shinobi village with Sarrkhan being an idiot causing another fight with Rinna. "We should be there within an hour or two," Kurenai stated to the prince who continued to whine.

* * *

_Konoha, council meeting_

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Lee had burst into the Hokage's office. She had called the council together. "Lee, where is everyone?" The blond woman asked.

"They are escorting the people here, I was told by Gai-sensei to get here earlier to say they should be here in a few hours," Lee stood infront of the council, answering his boss. Danzo wondered how strong the people coming were. "How many are there coming?" Jiraiya asked, who was also there.

"Well there are two kings, a high priest and an emperor. Each have four bodyguards, so twenty overall," he explained. This caused the sannin to give a low whistle.

"They will stay in the guest rooms of the Nara clan for their stay, got it Shikamaru, give them nothing but hospitality," Tsunade ordered. The clan head, let out a mutter of his usual 'troublesome' before nodding. Yes Shikamaru had become a clan head. A month before, Shikaku stepped down, giving his son his previous title. Same thing happened with the Akimichi's so Chouji was the new clan head, as well as the Yamanaka making Ino a clan head. Truth be told, after Ino had went to train under Tsunade, she got a serious beat down from her during the lessons since she kept muttering how Tsunade blamed her for the loss of Naruto. Well let's just say she let go off Sasuke and is no longer a due hard fangirl.

"They shouldn't bother you much, from what I've seen, they are great people," Lee tried to console his friend who was complaining about how troublesome the entire situation was. Shikamaru just nodded, letting it go after a while. "Are they strong?" Danzo asked

"You do not need to answer that Lee," Tsunade advised, turning to face the person who asked the question. "And you, do not even think about harming them. We already have to fight enough people,"

* * *

_KIA Grave site_

* * *

In front of the small stone that was engraved with the names of those who died in action trying to protect their home and people or going against those who brought harm to their client, was a silver haired man in a standard Jōnin uniform. Yes, this man was none other than Kakashi Hatake. The same man who taught the duck-butted, dumbassed, dip-shit how to use chidori. (A.N obvious hatred)

He was currently feeling sorry for himself, since he became a hypocrite. Going against his saying of 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'. When Naruto was banished he just sat there and let him go and when he left he didn't even say goodbye. Rather going to see Sasuke instead. Now that he thought about it, he felt worse than scum.

All those years ago he had never given Naruto a chance. All in favour for Sasuke. And look how he turned out. If he could, Kakashi would apologize to his banished student. But the chances of ever seeing him again were slim to none.

* * *

_An hour later._

* * *

In from of the gates of Konoha stood the hokage, council, Kakashi, Lee, a few ANBU and the clan heads, who were technically part of the council. From the distance they could make out a few figures walking toward them. "I think that's them!" Ino cried. Most of the people around her wanted to yell a sarcastic remark but they knew there was a high probability that she wouldn't get it at all, so they just went with ignoring her comment.

Within a few minutes the guests and the escorting Konoha shinobi got to the gate. The Konoha welcoming group were shocked at the robes the people wore. They all looked rich as hell. The man with the trench coat stepped forward. "It is an honour to be here in Konoha. We would like to thank you for the invite," he began, after which he started introducing the kings as well as himself. "This is Sinbad, king of Sindria, one of the high islands of The country. This is Titus Alexsius, high priest of the Reim Islands. This is Kouen, emperor of the Kou Islands. Lastly, I am the King of Ibutsu, the leading kingdom of the country. I go by many names but you can call me Kitsu.". The people of Konoha nodded.

"We will have the meeting tomorrow afternoon until then, go and enjoy yourselves around the village, though you will be staying with Shikamaru Nara and his clan," Tsunade explained The royals nodded.

"Finally, I no longer have to walk!" Kouha cried in glee causing all those who were near him to turn their eyes to him. "Hehe..." He nervously chuckled. Shikamaru just muttered his usual 'troublesome' again before telling the group to follow him to his clan house.

On the way the king saw Ichiraku's Ramen stand, causing him to pull on Hakuei and Koumei's sleeve. He was practically drooling. "Ne, Hakuei, Koumei. Want ramen?" He asked the two royals in line for the throne. "If that's ok with you, Nara-san," Kitsu added just incase the clan head didn't approve. Shikamaru just okayed it, going into the stall with them, the other people in the group just went with them since they didn't want anything to happen to their king. That and they were hungry…

The king ordered a miso ramen with extra char siu, most had gotten the same since they hadn't had ramen before though Kouen asked for the spiciest ramen they had. "this is better than the roasted pig in Balbaad and the southern creatures from Mahrajan!" Rinna exclaimed. Shikamaru was confused when she exclaimed the second part and he wanted to make conversation (however troublesome it may be) with them. "What's Mahrajan?" he asked

"You see on Sindria, our island is on rough waters so we have a lot of sea monsters in the surrounding areas. Though we have a look out, they sometimes get passed it and attack the island. so we have a general kill it and we cook it causing us to have a harvest festival that we named 'Mahrajan'. it calms the peoples fears of the monsters and increases their trust in the king and his generals as well as earning us a bit of tourism from the other islands," Reyna answered. Sharrkhan nodded at her answer before bragging "Yep! and I killed the last one! I cut of the head then cut it in half, right before taking out the back bone and organs all in the air. Then I got it in the shape of a platter!". this caused his significant other to punch him on the head and yell "Stop bragging you idiot!"

"Why should I?" he questioned as he fought back "Because their is nothing to brag about! Even my sister can do that!" she retorted, turning to her sister saying "No offence,". her twin just shook her head, fully knowing that there was a chance that this would happen from the moment the conversation started considering Rinna and Sharrkhan's antics. They may act like they hate each other but they were close, I mean the girl saved his life once. "Is it always like this?"Shikamaru asked the Sindrian king about the general and the emissary and general who were still arguing in front of him.

"Yes," he stated in one word "But you tend to just ignore it since most off it is just nonsense," he added waving his hand before his face, palm facing the side, as he dismissed it. Shikamaru just nodded as he went back to his ramen.

When the clan head finished his food, about to give his empty plate to Ayame, he saw Serena spinning a kunai in her dominant hand, which like most people you would meet, happening to be her right. "You a ninja?" he asked the princess.

"Nah, I have got training to be one but brother tries to keep me away from being a ninja. He says it just brings grief. 'One moment you'll be happy and enjoying life, next thing you know, you will be at the gates of hell and mother isn't here to pull you out of that place again Serena' he always tells me,"

"Brother?" the Nara head questioned.

"The same man who dragged us all in here," she explained. indirectly telling him that her brother was the head king, Kitsu. Shikamaru got it immediately thanks to his high IQ and quick thinking abilities. "Like me and all of our sisters, brother was adopted by mother. She saw the hell we had been through just to survive so she pulled us out. Giving us a purpose in life," she explained

"And hope," the shinobi added. But Serena abruptly stopped spinning the kunai and turned her focus fully over to him. Saying, "No, not hope. Hope is false. It gives us something to cling to sometimes, like most of the time, it is false. Hope just hinders you. if you want something and you hope for it. You won't get it. Simple as. But if you work for it, you will.". 'I wonder what she had to go through to get that kind of mentality,' the Jonin thought as he watched as she got up and walked over to Kouen, proceeding to sit next to him. He ruffled her hair and pulled her close.

"This was a great idea coming here my king," Hakuei stated as she gave Ayame her empty plate. "Ma Ma, thank you Hakuei. I have eaten ramen before but never this good," he said to her, as he too gave Ayame his plate, petting the dungeon capturers head. Ayame had seen the small blush n the woman's face as the king turned and walked off to the group he had dragged in, letting out a short chuckle. Hakuei who had snapped out of her short daze, speed-walked to catch up to him. Holding her fan in a light grip, remembering of their promise.

* * *

_flashback~~~~ Ibutsu royal palace, gardens, 2 years after Djinn no Kuni is founded_

* * *

_"Ne sire, why do you always cover your face?" a young Hakuei asked the prince that stood in front of her in the gardens of the royal Ibutsu castle six years before the present during their first meeting. All the other times she saw him they never spoke a word to each other. And that one question always rampaged in her mind. "It's so no one recognises me…" he whispered to her._

_"Why would you not want them to recognise you sire?" se inquired._

_"Because most just push me away or hurt me…" he muttered_

_"Is it because of how you look?"_

_"No… because of who I am," he answered turning away from her. before he walked off, Hakuei successfully grabbed his left hand. "I won't hurt you or push you away," she stated with courage to the prince. The young boy in the black trench coat that covered his face turned to her. The only thing that was distinguishable on him was his blue eyes which looked at her in confusion and his eyebrows that were furrowed. "Really?" he asked_

_ "That's a promise!" she clarified, not she let go of his hand. Walking back to her, the prince gripped her hand in his left as he took her other hand in his right. "Well then I promise to protect you Hakuei! My dear friend!" he declared, his eyes closing in a what she thought was a gleeful smile._

* * *

_Back to the present, Ichiraku's ramen stand_

* * *

Hakuei smiled at the memory. He had truly protected her. When she was conquering her dungeon, he took a hit for her. The hit would have been fatal for her but thankfully he survived due to Miku's quick healing magic. When he woke up from his unconcious state two days after the dungeon was captured, she gave him an earful to never do that again; to which he replied that he was simply fulfilling his promise. Once again she ended up blushing as she stood to the king's side.

"Well, I think we have wasted enough of Nara-san's time so why don't you all quickly finish so we can go, ne," he instructed; gaining a collection of agreements in addition to grumbles.

* * *

_The next day, council room._

* * *

Everyone sat in the council's meeting room. By everyone, I mean the hokage, shinobi and civilian council members, a few ANBU, the escort team, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji as well as the visitors from Djinn no Kuni. All of those who weren't bodygaurds and specifically-named shinobi were sat down.

The meeting itself, had been going on for fifteen minutes. The guests had been loving ramen since they had Ichiraku's so as to give a sign of good will, Shikamaru had convinced Tsunade (rather easily by the way) to give them a large bowl full that easily fit half the table of the royals' side during the meeting so they could all eat from eat. If you were a shinobi or had a keen eye, you would notice that Rinna was sneaking in a few bits. If only they knew that it was this ramen that will screw them over.

The hokage had just placed the treaty in front of her person. "This treaty will act as a balancer between our country and the village. It states that should the need ever arise, we will fight as allies if the other were to be attacked. The trading of goods between us has also been stated as a must in the treaty," she explained.

"May I speak sir?" Koumei asked the king, the latter nodding at his advisor and closest male friend, so Hakuei didn't count as his closest in this situation. "Though this treaty is a good idea, and has a good positive note, being that we will have gained an ally, there are more negative points than positive. Those of which being, there is a low probability that we as a country will be attacked as well as your village being close to bankruptcy and is barely surviving at the moment making me question you, what will you be able to trade with us?" He explained.

"-Well you see-" Shikamaru was cut off by the first imperial prince, who wasn't finished continuing onward. "Furthermore, if we provide you with things to bring your economy back, we use a completely different currency than the standard ryo, meaning if you wish to buy things from other countries, you wouldn't have the ability to. Therefore, your village will eventually be fully dependant on us." The prince/advisor/military-strategist finished.

A council man by the name of Ryouji Makiyo, was furious. All the reasons to deny the alliance treaty that the man before him had given, where all true. Ryouji needed the alliance to go well. The alliance was his only way to re-gain the money he had lost from the kyuubi's attack as well as when the shinobi village had banished the 'Kyuubi Brat'. Out of frustration he slammed his fist on the table. Hard. Causing the treaty to go flying into the air. All the pairs of eyes that where in the room, except a few who were to busy eating the ramen, watched as the treaty flew and made a perfect arc as it began to descend. Eventually it landed in the bowl of ramen...

This is when all Karma breaks loose and it, my dear reader, is completely against Konoha.

After a few seconds the ink began to spread in the ramen due to the liquid in it. Sinbad, who was one of the few that didn't watch the treaty go flying, took a bit of ramen from where the ink had gone. Now he hadn't noticed the ink that had ended up in the ramen bowl since he had closed his eyes to block steam from them. As he was about to take a bite of the ramen, the chopsticks were knocked out of his hands by none other than Reyna. "My king, please open your eyes and look at what you nearly ate," she instructed as the others from Djinn no Kuni let out a loud breath of relief that they didn't even know that they were holding in.

The Sindrian king opened his eyes and looked at the ramen bowl. His eyes widening at the large black ink spot that had invaded the ramen. "Wha-" he began but was cut off when Reyna had covered his mouth with her hand. "Ara... Now would you look at that. Did you know that ink is fatal if swallowed?" Koumei asked.

"Yes! Now what are you getting at!" Ryouji yelled. All Koumei did was point out the splodgeof ink. "We'll be leaving since that was attempted murder in the first degree," Kitsu explained, getting up from his seat. "Aladdin, permission granted," was all he said to the small blue haired boy. The magi just nodded, taking off his turban which began to float above the ground with magic. This indeed shocked the people of Konoha. Aladdin just ignored them, sitting at the front of his turban as the others began to step on. "It was nice meeting you all," Hakuei bowed before stepping on the magic tool with the aid of Kitsu. They all then proceeded to leave with the use of the over sized window.

* * *

**Yep. The entire treaty just flopped simply because of ramen. Who knew?! So the ramen messing up the meeting was Karlos's idea. So credit to him. And for those who saw my typo last chapter ignore it and I hope you forget! So my birthday is in a few days. 21st of this month. So yeah, I originally planned to post this chapter then but oh well, I finished early! Wow that's a lot of exclamation marks and 'so's, hehe.**

**I loved writing the first meeting between Kitsu and Hakuei. And I finally gave that king a name! Anyway the whole thing was just so adorable and yeah. Hope you liked Serena's interpretation of hope. Truth be told that's my actual interpretation of it. Nothing bad has happened to me, it's just if you get all hyped up about something and it doesn't happen it really upsetting. So I say it's best not to get to hopeful because all the negative emotion will come and bite you in the ass.**

**Anyway, back to a positive feeling. Special thanks to:**

**jgreek**

**Guest-A: thanks buddy**

**Yipppeee**

**Generation Zero: Thanks**

**Sage of Dragons: I had already planned for Hakuei to be his lover so I went with the former because Morgiana gotta have some love. But she might be like a little sister to him. Awesome name by the way!**

**Karlos1234ify: no problemo, and is it that obvious. Also, thanks for helping me out through my writers block buddy.**

**SPark681: Thank you, thank you, thank you**

**reginald D. Uchiha**

**TheInformer109: Thanks my little reader chum, and yeah that magi loves his peaches too much. And may I ask what OP is? I'm fairly bad at the whole internet abbreviations thanks to my grammar obsessed friend, who throws hissy fits when there is bad grammar**

**jordandragons**

**Hurader**

**Angrod89**

**Novastorm70**

**Peter Kim: you strangely remind me of my older sister when she gets high on sugar. Who knew a 21 year old could get that scary when on a sugar rush.**

**iamthefang**

**IsraAl'Attia-Theron (Cool name! Reminds me of one of the spells they use in magi. I can read Arabic but I can never understand it, so your name makes me wonder if it's actually Arabic. Meh.)**

**SARFAX**

**RaidanRam**

**Kohanita**

**amz95**

**Truthfully I never expected to get so much love people. It is a great motivator. And the reviews tell me where I need to focus to get readers to, y'know, read. Well this story is getting loads of favourites/follows/reviews considering the crossover area it's in is low on the crossover fanfiction list. Anyway, once agin thanks a lot. Knowing people like this story is a great early birthday present!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! So I am officially two days away till I'm a year older than before now! Woohoo! My brother's birthday today. Tomorrow is my other brother's birthday then Wednesday is mine! Consecutive brithdays! My sister says my mum planned this chapter is gonna have a small bit to do with Orochimaru and the crappy kages (hehe alliteration). But it will also have to deal with a lot of other stuff that I will probably write down without noticing! Longest chapter ever made so far!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_Somewhere in Otogakure, Orochimaru's lair, few days after the failed alliance meeting_

* * *

It had been a few days since the alliance treaty between Konoha and Djinn no Kuni had failed. Now most would expect to find themselves at the place it failed to see the aftermath. However this chapter starts in the lair of the antagonists that play a small role in this story.

(Orochimaru: HEY!

Me: Suck it up like a man! We all know it's true!)

In a large chair at the end of an unnecessarily large table was the pale, snake loving sannin, Orochimaru himself. Around him was coiled a large snake. A lot like Armakkhan Amun-Ra, Sharrkhan's older brother and King of one of the islands that was considered under Sindria since before the treaty was made it was part of the Seven Seas Alliance that was being led by Sinbad and his island. In front of him, were the leading heads of the several places that were part of the alliance he made so he could destroy his old home.

Currently, Avari, the current Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, was laughing his head off at how Konoha messed up their only chance to gain an ally to fight due to ink ending up in ramen. I mean come on; it's not every day that, that kind of thing happens; y'know. "For the love of..." Kado, the current Raikage of Kumogakure, muttered before yelling "For the love of all things in this universe! Be quiet Kado!" Orochimaru finally had, had enough of Avari's constant laughing and Kado's insistent complaining, letting out an exasperated sigh of frustration.

"Be silent the both of you, do you not see that Orochimaru is on the verge of killing you all?" Yagura, the current Mizukage of Kirigakure, ordered the two loud shinobi, ending with a rhetorical question. Immediately the two kage that had previously been making unnecessary noise, stopped when they noticed the snake sannin's glare and the near silent, but obviously murderous, hiss coming from the snake that was wrapped around him. "Thank you, Yagura," the pale man thanked, before informing them with "Now that Konoha'sss lassst chancce of gaining an ally hasss been dessstroyed, we will begin our attack. Do all of you remember the attack plan?" All his soft 'C's and 'S's in his sentence being stretched, for an anonymous reason that nobody will probably never know.

The other three men in the room immediately nodded, verifying that they understood and could accomplish the plan. "Good..." Orochimaru stated in an eerie tone that would make most people fear for their lives. And that my dear little reader chums is where we take our leave.

* * *

_Ibutsu, Djinn no Kuni, same time_

* * *

It had been a few hours since everyone had returned. Koumei had sneaked off to spend some time with Kanade; and so had Kouha, except he went to spend time with Mira. Everyone else had departed to their own island since they were only in Ibutsu at the time for a vacation. All of them left except for Hakuei and Judal. The princess decided to stay in Ibutsu to help Kitsu as an assistant. Though Judal stayed simply because he enjoyed annoying the girl that was chosen as his personal maid. And since we haven't really seen them together how's about we join them now? I'm kidding, you actually thought I'd ask permission. Hehe.

* * *

Judal's Room, Ibutsu, Djinn no Kuni.

* * *

"OI fill me a bath!" Judal yelled at the maid that was walking into his room with a bowl full of peaches. Yes, peaches. The ban on them had been lifted when he returned from Konoha.

The maid just turned to stare at him deadpanned, her stormy grey eyes bore themselves into his blood red-coloured eyes. She looked rather scruffy, but that was simply due to her not caring about how others saw her. She had white hair that was tight loosely toward the bottom, a lot like that ninja, who referred to himself as Neji, did. Though her hair was held together by a oval-shaped crystal. Her stormy grey eyes had no emotion in them. Her plain white dress had long sleeves. She was a bit on the pale side, but had a great figure that made up for it, which was so gorgeous that even Judal had to give the 'ok' hand-sign.

"Really?" She asked dryly, placing the bowl full of edible things down before the dark magi. "You have hands, legs and magic. Do it yourself," she instructed monotonously. Judal just chuckled, she was always telling him to do things like that. "I could, but then again your my personal maid. That means I can order you around," he explained. "So go fill me a bath," he ordered. The maid then proceeded to turn and walk off to the bathroom that jointed to his room. Consistently muttering, a string of curses that would make even sailors faint in shock. Judal just chuckled from his place atop the large pillows on the floor that was situated on his bed.

When the maid returned, Judal asked, by asked I mean forced, to sit on the bed next to him. "Now what do you want you spoilt little shi-" she began to ask, that is until Judal cut her off by reminding "You do know, I'm your master, meaning you can't just go and call me a 'spoilt little shit'. Or anything else that isn't: Sir, Judal-sama or, as you would expect, master," the girl just shook her head in agitation. Swiftly getting up from the bed, she got off and walked out of the room. The dark magi just laughed at her agitation. He loved it when she got like that, especially when he was the one to cause it. It even got to the point that you could call it a small fetish of his. Now since the two people that retained a symbiotic relationship of master and servant were apart from each other, why don't we go and see Kitsu and Hakuei.

* * *

_king's office, Ibutsuian palace._

* * *

Behind the large, ebony-coloured, wooden desk that was opposite the door, sat the King of this entire country. To his left, facing the ceiling to floor windows, was the first imperial princess of the Kou empire, Hakuei. The king was currently going through lots of sheets that one of the district leaders, the one that was chosen by the people of Balbaad to lead, had sent to him. They were asking for some funding to refurbish the slums into a better place to live. Though his mother, Finé, wanted to help the area and the people who lived there when she gained control over the previously Kou-controlled land, though the country still had to settle down and get used to the new leading after the Saluja, then the Kou then the Ibutsuians. They were allowed to go back to their old ways and the country was metaphorically regurgitated by the empire that ruled it. Over time, the country went back to it's serene port country that was lively and had no slavery. It was because of this that Kitsu had eventually become friends with the illegitimate prince of Balbaad, since the king and the previous queen had done so much for the place.

The moment the king finished reading the long letter from the district leader, he immediately gave near a quarter of money that the country had left over from the last distribution of funds, which was a lot, and finalized it with his signature.

Hakuei was stood wearing her robes, having taken off her armour a while ago. The woman watched the city below as the people walked around and chatted despite the time. It was a beautiful place when Finé ruled but the king that sat in the room behind her at made it flourish even more. He had protected the place with his heart , not only for his mother, or his family. But for the people that lived and there. Due to the fact he knew, that would them, the country would break apart. The princess thought back to that girl she had met, Hinata. She was quite timid when you looked at her outward disposition. However, Hakuei's personal thoughts on the girl immediately changed when she saw the girl take down the bandits. It was quite funny because Kouha wanted to kill them, but the king saw the clan head was going to fight so he forcefully held the boy back from unleashing his insane bloodlust.

Turning around, Hakuei walked to her king, standing to his side. "My king, is there anything you wish?" she asked him. The king brought up his head from his unbelievable amount of paperwork and looked at her. Slowly, he placed down his pen back into the ink bottle. "Well, I wish for many things. But most do that don't they?" he answered, using a rhetorical question. The woman chuckled. "Yes, I know that, my king. What I meant was, what is the thing you wish for, that I can help you with?" she clarified.

"Well, I would like you to stop calling me 'my king' whenever we are alone like this," he answered "But then again, I always ask that and you always say it is disrespectful," Hakuei Just lightly giggled. slowly crouching down, the princess picked up one of the sheets of paperwork that had fallen to the floor as Koumei had been placing it down on the table before he had left work. Quickly skimming it, she got slightly alarmed, so she read the paper fully. "My king, I need you to look at this," she stated in a tone that showed it was urgent. The king, who had returned to his work, dropped the paper he was reading and looked at her straight away. "What's wrong?" he questioned, slightly worried, since he rarely ever heard this kind of tone in Hakuei's voice. Carefully turning the sheet, she showed him what had worried her.

The sheet was a letter of help, from Nami no kuni. Quickly taking the sheet from his assistant, he read through it, skipping certain areas. When Kitsu was done, he had a brief idea of what was going on. The same people who were attacking Konoha, where going to attack Nami no kuni, so they could control it's trade and that it was an amazing place to hold base if one was to attack Konoha.

This made the King sick to the stomach. The idiot kages and the snake sannin, were planning to attack the island country so it would be easier to attack the hidden village. 'One should never forcefully drag another into war', was Kitsu's way of thinking. Though, Hakuei always said to him that if the world had his logic and thinking ability, there would be much less danger in it. "Hakuei. Summon a council meeting with the Eye of the Rukh [1]. Now!" he ordered. The princess grew wary, since he had never yelled when she was in his presence but decided to ignore it, following through with the job he had tasked her with.

Within five minutes the woman returned to the office holding three eye of the rukhs. Thankfully Yamuraiha had supplied it to all the islands on the occasion they needed to speak about something urgent and there was no time to send a letter. Placing the magic tools on the desk before him, he looked carefully at the three rulers.

Sinbad looked like he had been awake the entire time before he had been called, Titus looked seriously groggy, the king felt sort of sorry for waking him up now. Lastly, Kouen looked like his clothes had been rushed on, making the king question what the emperor had previously been doing. Though he immediately dismissed it for there were more important matters to attend to. The emperor was wearing traditional sleeping clothes and his surroundings were moving. "What's going on?" Sinbad asked.

"This," Kitsu answered in one word, holding up the letter. The three members of the council skimmed it. When Kouen had finished, he looked back up to the king. "And this involves how?" He asked. The king let out an exasperated sigh.

"This country wishes to be apart of ours though it is to be attacked. My mother wanted te world to be like a family. That is why I called you together to ask if you would allow me to protect them," the male explained. All three men looked from the treaty to the king. Then they all age thee consent. It was obvious how much the king wished to help the small island. "Kouen, may I take Kōgyoku as well as Hakuei and her kouga corps with me?" The king questioned the emperor. Kouen just nodded to him. Then the king turned to the high priest; before he could get even a word out, Titus announced "My fanalis corps are yours for the using, you know you never have to ask," the king nodded in thanks.

"Have them ready and meet me on the island," he ordered them.

* * *

_Konoha shinobi, forest._

* * *

Now you might be wondering why in the hell the Konoha shinobi are walking through a forest. Truthfully, it's simple. Thanks to Jiraiya's random appearance and the information of Nami no Kuni being attacked, Tsunade had sent Konoha 11, now 10 since Naruto had left, with their old teachers to help the country. That was in hope for if they were able to help them, they could gain their treaty again.

"I wonder how Hakuei-hime is doing," Hinata thought to herself aloud. The other shinobi looked at her. "Who are you talking about spineless girl?" Sasuke asked, he had ignored the entire treaty since his abnormally high Uchiha ego made him think he could take down the enemy with out help from another country. The whole reason he was here was because Tsunade forced him. "She was a princess from Djinn no Kuni. She was rather kind to Hinata. She seemed like a fighter instead of a princess, well that was my opinion," Kurenai explained.

"I think she had a crush on the king," Hinata added meekly. Kiba nodded to that, making sounds, which the group interpreted as agreements. "She wore nice clothing but I found the guy in black pretty cute," Ino stated. The teams who had personally met Judal, stopped and looked at her and gave her a look of complete shock. "What?" The blond girl asked in confusion. Kiba and Shino shook their heads in dismay. "He fainted because of a week long ban on peaches and his a complete asshole," Kiba explained. The group decided now was a good time to end the topic, so they just continued on with their trip to Nami no Kuni.

Thankfully the trip was perfectly safe and didn't involve any attacks from bandits or other shinobi. So they ended up at the country's gates without a scratch. But that was probably the only good thing that wood come from this trip.

When they were at the city, they saw an old man and a teenage boy. The boy had a picky black hair and samurai clothing. They were conversing something until the boy saw them. The old man noticed that the child was not paying attention so he stopped talking. The adolescent turned and walked up to the group of shinobi. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, looking into the sole visible eye of Kakashi, the one who had been chosen to act as the mission leader. Kakashi scanned the appearance of the person before him. He seemed strangely similar. Going back to the face of the boy, he looked carefully. That was when it clicked, "Inari…" he muttered in shock. Inari's eyes narrowed as the veteran, which he had vowed to never forgive for what he did to Naruto, figured out who he was. "Once again I will ask this Hatake. What are you doing here?" he repeated in a much colder tone. Kakashi, who had gotten out of his shocked state, answered. "We are here to help you in the battle you're about to get in with Orochimaru's alliance,". Inari just chuckled at this. Sakura had never thought she would see Inari this cold since they left Mizu no kuni. "And that will make us oh so indebted to you, that we will end up recreating our past alliance," he began "Don't make me laugh. After what you did to Naruto-nii, who was one of your most loyal shinobi, why do you think, we of Mizu no kuni, would trust you enough to recreate a treaty with you?". Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh. "Why would we need to do that. I am an Uchiha, one of Konoha's elite, with me around the enemy will grovel at my feet!" he exclaimed, rather arrogantly might I add. Kurenai had to hold in the internal rage she was feeling in addition to the severe want to hit the Uchiha on the back of the head.

"Either way, you are not wanted here. So leave!" he ordered in an authoritative tone. Hinata, who had stood back behind, had finally gained enough courage after everyone was trying to verbally kill each other, stepped forward. "Inari-san, though I do not know you, you seem to have liked Naruto. And though I am the new clan head of my family, I can not undo the mistakes of my father and the previous generation. So allow us to help you Inari-san!" Hinata exclaimed. The teenager listened carefully. Walking up to the girl, smirking voiced out "At least one of you has common courtesy and decency.". Turning around, away from the clan head and high ranking shinobi. After a few steps, he stopped. Turning around, he asked "Aren't you here to help?", to which they all nodded, "Then why the hell are you standing around gawking like a bush baby. Come on!"

* * *

_A week later_

* * *

The group had spent a lot of time helping the island country evacuate the people. There were two hundred samurai that the daimyo had been able to give for this battle. And the konoha shinobi were able to go on for a long period of time, so Nami no kuni had a chance. It was midday when the kiri-nin attacked the front of the country. This was stage one of the alliance's plan. Take over the the trading country and use it as a foothold to get to Konoha quicker. The next stages of the plan were more complex. Any way back to the story.

The Kirigakure shinobi stormed the the people who had decided to fight. There were at least five hundred people who were fighting them. Most of which being civilians, however they had skilled shinobi and samurai on their side. Tenten was throwing projectiles at and ninja that got within a five feet radius of her whilst Neji was blocking the chakra points of most of the people that got near him, giving Lee a chance to knock them down. Gai and Kurenai were working together a bit. Their strategy was that she put them in a genjutsu to get them near each other, allowing Gai to, precisely, render them all unconscious. Hinata was using her super strength ability and her chakra blocking ability to make them utterly useless and full of agonising pain. Kakashi and Sasuke were killing a few Kiri shinobi every few seconds yet, however many they killed, more just coming at them. Sakura had stayed in a small area to help and protect a few medics that the daimyo had sent over with the samurai.

As Inari took down another enemy, he was ambushed by a second one. he was hit in a pressure point in his sword arm, showing that they did indeed have medical training. The hit was able to relax his entire arm; making Inari drop his sword. As he was about to get a fatal hit, a small, about the size of a palm, metal object in the shape of a circle, hit the shinobi's back. The metal began to glow. After that, an eight pointed star appeared below his feet. "Mar aat mashwahaat [1]" a voice muttered in a tone near silence that was definitely masculine. Suddenly, from the eight pointed star came a tower of incinerating light.

When the light died down, Inari saw who caused it standing before him. The man had a gloved, outstretched hand to him. The glove ended at the end of his palm. He had a white tunic that had a zip at the front, a belt that had a lotus in the center with tight jeans and boots. He had medium length hair, which went to his shoulder, that he had kept in a small ponytail. Though a large clump covered his right eye. He had knee-length boots on that were flat. Several buckles were on them. He had a jacket on that extended to the middle of his torso. The sleeves ended at mid-forearm. "I'm not going to wait all day," he stated. Bringing that samurai-trained Inari to grab his hand and pull himself up. "Get to the front. You've been pushed back to far. There is back up," the male ordered, turning to walk away.

"Who are you?" Inari inquired before he could leave. "Tarras. Tarras Doberg. Lieutenant of the magic division of Ibutsu," the magician introduced, his head looking over his shoulder. Afterwards, he jumped into the air and used magic to make him faster as he floated off. Fast enough, even, that he created a sonic boom.

* * *

_Team 8_

* * *

It had been an hour since they started fighting. It was at this point that, Hinata started to lose not only her super strength, but also a large amount of her chakra. Unfortunately, most of the team was like that. The enemies seemed as endless as an dark, cold abyss of despair. Unfortunately, it was at this point that the shinobi were nearly out cold.

After taking down a few enemies, Hinata had to stop to take a few seconds of deep breathes. The fatigue was getting to her. Out of nowhere, Dozens of kunai were sent at the team. She would have used her kekkai genkai to protect though, though she didn't have enough chakra or stamina. Trying to dodge, they nearly got hit by a few. That was until a large gust of wind sent all the flying artillery off course. When the shinobi turned to see who caused it. They were extremely surprised to see Hakuei standing there with her fan in hand. When another set of kunai were thrown, this time at the princess, she just waved her fan, this made another gust to send them away from her.

The shinobi stared at her with jaws dropped, a lot like fishes. "So this is her power,"They thought to themselves. It was amazing how any weapon that nearly hit her was just sent flying. But after a few more times, they saw that she was lightly sweating and that using that ability had a negative affect on her. Then a small blue haired boy rushed at the enemy. He wore robes similar to Hakuei's, though his were blue instead of her pink. he had two curved blades on his back in sheaths, that he had pulled them out of as he yelled "Household vessel: Sougetsuken!" as he made strikes to the air large gusts came out of the weapon, though they weren't as strong as the ones from Hakuei's fan.

Within minutes the boy and princess had taken down all the enemy shinobi from Kirigakure. Placing his swords back in their sheaths. He turned to the tired group and bowed in a way that Hakuei had when they first met the king. One fist enclosed in his other hand. Straightening up, he said "I'm Seisyuun Ri, Hakuei-hime's first household member and assistant,". He then noticed Hinata standing there. "Oh, you must be Hinata Hyuuga. Hakuei-hime talks a lot about you!" he exclaimed, resulting in the girl to get a scared look on her face, "Don't worry! It's all good things. She says you're quite the capable shinobi!" he added, causing the girl to got beet red. Despite the fact that Kurenai barely had enough energy to move, she just had to chuckle. "I suggest that you go to the front gates. It is currently the best place to be since our strongest are there protecting it," Hakuei instructed.

slowly, Kiba stood up and looked the princess in the eye. "Are you saying that Djinn no Kuni is taking part in this?". Hakuei just nodded. Seisyuun then announced "Yes, they said that they were to be attacked and that in return for any help we give they would join Djinn no Kuni. There is a high possibility that they will either join Balbaad or the Reim Islands since the two places are the closest to this country. The king is always willing to allow other places to join the country" This shocked them and gave them full understanding of the reason on why Inari was so dead set on trying to kick them out. They had destroyed their chance to ally with the large country and are going to another country that may have a chance to.

* * *

_Team 7 (what's left of it), 10 and Gai_

* * *

Shikamaru held lots of shinobi in his clan jutsu, releasing them before Kakashi was able to kill them. Sakura was crushing bones of her adversaries with Ino, who had also learnt Tsunade's secret to super strength. Sasuke was brutally stabbing his foes in the heart. I bet that he was imagining the person he was killing was Itachi… Sick sociopath [2]…

They kept going onward until dozens of magenta-haired and magenta-eyed people in gladiator-like armour. Except one, who wore oriental-styled clothing. They immediately recognised four of them as the bodyguards of the high priest from the meeting in Konoha. The man with the long hair, the male with a cheshire grin, the female who was constantly arguing with the latter and the quiet girl always that stood in the shadow of the first. "I, Muu Alexsius, speak as the leader of the Reim islands' Fanalis corps of Djinn no Kuni, which orders you to stand down before we use force!" Muu yelled, his eyes narrowed. This caused the Kiri shinobi to start chuckling. One of the shinobi that was on the hostile party asked "Yeah? And why is that?" Muu just chuckled, turning to the small girl that stood behind him, nodding at her. The girl in oriental styled clothing pulled out her twin, ball-topped maces. "Household vessel: Bard Sawlajan [3]," she muttered, her maces started to glow a faint white. Jumping down from the cliff the other fanalis stood on, she slammed her weights on the ground. A giant shockwave was sent through the ground. All of the enemy was sent into the air. "NOW!" Muu ordered his corps. Without wasting time, the race used their unnatural strength strength to jump into the skies. They then threw them all brutally to the ground. "Your monsters!" a Kiri shinobi exclaimed in fear when Myron pushed her entire forearm through a man's chest. It had certainly shocked the Konoha-nin. "Shut up! You're just the prey!" she retorted. Pushing her arm threw the ninja, the same ninja who cried the accusation,

Ran-mao was crushing the group that was attacking her with her household vessel. She had to close it a few seconds later since she was running out of magoi. However, despite that fact, she kept going. Since as a Fanalis, she didn't rely much on magoi. Muu, who had seen an enemy trying to hit her from behind, took down said ninja before it could get to her. Like the situation with team 8, the enemy were crushed within minutes.

Teams 7 and 8 just watched as the adversary laid on the ground, repeatedly twitching. They, who could barely take them all on at once for hours since they couldn't stop them, were shocked that a group of people, took them all down within minutes. Without jutsu or chakra from what the sharingan users were telling them. It made them think about what kind of training they went through to get that strong without the use of chakra like Tsunade or her disciples. "Hello there, I suggest going to the front soon. It is the safest place to be right now," The half-fanalis male instructed. "I don't need to be somewhere safe. I am an Uchiha, an elite," he boasted. Well that is until Ran-mao stood behind him and knocked him out. "There you go, he might be easier to take now," she said in a soft voice, near whisper, that everyone thought was adorable.

* * *

[1] Mar aat mashwahaat: Distorted mirror in Arabic

[2] Sociopath: a person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behaviour. Why I call Sasuke one is understandable.

[3] Bard Sawlajan: Flying Impact Mace. Ran-mao's houshold vessel is when her maces are coated in extreme magic. The ability they have is to cause shockwaves whenever they hit something. They also can cause crescent-shaped waves of magic to sent if the maces are waved. If the weapon is rotated rapidly then the strength magic surrounding it becomes like a circle, if something hits them, the force resulting is enough to kill someone.

* * *

**Sup everyone! how you all doing. I made the chapter seriously long today. took three days to type up but worth it. so I'm gonna write a small one shot that involves Sinbad and Reyna because they are hilarious. If you wanna read it, I will be posting it as soon as possible. It won't be in the crossover section since there won't be any of the characters other than the Sindria crew. If you can't find it within four days in the magi sec tion just go on my profile. Also Tarras is Tarras Doberg from Witch hunter. Search him up. I would be glomping him if he was real**

**Also, a few days ago I went on my account on fanfiction to see how the story was going i saw that it had been added to two different communities and had over 3000 vies from all over the globe. So me being me, i got a pillow, covered my mouth and squealed like the fangirl I am. also spent my weekend fangirling over Atsushi Murasakibara, Himuro Tatsuya and Akashi Seijuuro from KNB and the Ren bros, Muu and Sinbad from Magi, Kyoya Hibari and Lambo from KHR and don't forget good old Naruto and Gaara from Naruto Shippuuden and Tarras from Witch Hunter. I fangirl too much…**

**Special thanks to:**

**amz95**

**Guest A; thank you and oh dear what?**

**Ddragon21: Preach it**

**Fenerath**

**Reaper74Kill**

**Karlos1234ify: hehe yeah**

**thedarkshark24**

**Sage of Dragons: no prob and I should be thanking you**

**SPark681: thank you, and yeah if he blew his stack it would get him busted and I want to make it so he gets busted in a way that will blow the minds of all… mwahahahahaha *cough* sorry…**

**Generation Zero: Thanks broseph**

**Dallas13**

**TheMysteriousOtaku**

**harlequin320: I shall always update within ten days if not, I'm probably ill or in writers block.**

**TheInformer109: Thank you and I'm currently crying tears of joy and I haven't thought about that before. Seems legit! And thank you for explaining OP to me, I usually find ones that say 'Godlike!...' so I got confused.**

**sleipmon (as in 'mon' from digimon?)**

**Nikita Psyche (your name reminds me of one of my favourite shows 'Nikita')**

**Trak The Cat**

**MyseashellCat**

**sky00**

**suntan140**

**Andrey-sama**

**I hope all of those who read this enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**SUP BROS! woah, capitals are fun. Anywhoo! I wanted to start by saying, My holidays have officially started! so whoever is joining me in UK school half term then let us celebrate. If there are still people going to school during the next week then I say, hard luck! This chapter is going to involve the unmasking of Kitsu, and the reason is going to be really adorable (I think) to anyone who loves the whole Kitsu x Hakuei thing, which i **_**love**_**. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_Nami no kuni, battle front_

* * *

When the shinobi regrouped at the battle front, what they saw shocked them. In front of the battle front was not only the Kiri fighters, but before them was also the king of Djinn no Kuni, with Hakuei as well as another woman in pink and regal robes that resembled Hakuei's. Her hair was long and dark pink, pinned up in two loops by a golden elaborate hair pin. Behind the king was a short girl in a white tunic, tight black trousers and long, flat boots. She held a white wand with a grey crystal and metal discs. Stood behind her was Tarras that held a few of his metal discs between the fingers of his left hand and his grey wand with a white crystal in his right hand . Behind the trio were one hundred fighters, one being Seisyuun, as well as the fanalis corps.

The king held his enormous golden sword, which was near his size, in his hand, leaning on it as if it was a cane since it had been stuck in the ground. Hakuei held her fan and the pink haired girl was hiding her face behind her long pink sleeves. All the warriors before them had their battle stances ready. "Everyone! Please stand down or I will have to fight you!" the king ordered in a calm voice. The Kiri shinobi, who had not heard what had happened to their comrades since they were all dead or out cold, just laughed. Thinking they were just talking big.

Despite the fact Sasuke had stepped forward to tell the Djinn no Kuni forces to stay out of the fight since he was more than capable of winning this fight, he was grabbed and pulled back by his old teacher. When the sociopath looked up to ask why Kakashi just said "If you remember what that group did earlier, I doubt you want to get caught in the cross hairs of this one sided battle,".

One of the Kirigakure shinobi had stepped forward. "I am the leader of this attack, and I saw we shall not stand down. We are one of the most trusted battalions of Kirigakure!" He yelled, causing the Kiri shinobi to use the hidden mist techinque. Hakuei took her fan and waved it, getting rid of the water vapour that obscured their vision. "Kouga corps," she began. "GO!". Then the hundred people that stood behind the princess unleashed their weapons and sending the battalion to an oblivion. "Fanalis corps. Crush them," the king ordered. The Reim warriors then jumped into action with the hundred-member-household. They took them down one by one. However, eventually the household and Reim corps got tired. Seeing this, the king took his sword out from the ground. Making a whistle sound, the king stopped his combatants.

"Now Kōgyoku ," he told the pink haired girl. Said girl looked up, proceeding to go red then brought her sleeves up again to hide her face. "Y-yes my king!" she exclaimed, stuttering. Pulling her hair pin out, she held it above her head. The surrounding water around the island burst up, circling around her in the form of a water dragon. As it continued to go around. "Spirits of Sorrow and Isolation, In the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Vinea!". This chant caused the hair pin to be surrounded by water taking on the form of a large two-handed sword. The water from the weapon seeped up her hands, eventually getting to her hair making it turn blue. Then it covered her body, Giving her a rather revealing armour. In this equip, Kōgyoku takes on the appearance of a water dragon, gets gills and fins in her body, she wore a long cream material behind her legs that had knot to cover her private area on the front.

She then began to float above the army, a large eight-pointed star appearing behind her. Holding the sword to her chest, she began to chant again, "Spirits of sorrow and isolation… thou who controls the power to make kings, bring forth the great raging streams that judge the surfaced earth!" While she was reciting it, a large amount of water gathered toward the symbol until enough water to flood the island was gathered. When she unleashed it, it takes the form of a giant tsunami. She proceeded to manipulate the tsunami with her sword. Making it go toward the area that the enemy was stood. Taking up the enemy with the tsunami, she moved it so that the water and the shinobi in it were sent back into the ocean and drowned.

However, one of the shinobi didn't drown and survived. Despite the fact that he was coated in blood, he made several hand seals, yelling "Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique![1]". A giant ball of fire was coming toward Hakuei. She tried to send it off course but it kept going. Taking his sword, the king brought it up with both hands, yelling "Spirits of lust and revealing of secrets, In the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Sitri!"

His large sword got even longer, though thinner. Then flames erupted from the blade. When they condemned and became solid it seemed another golden blade formed around the blue ring on the edge of the blade [2]. The flames from the sword got to the king. There was intense blast of fire around the male. When it ended, they saw Kitsu. The king was tanned and muscular. He had two golden armbands, wristbands and tight anklets. One on each arm/wrist/leg. He had the same sort of material around his lower half that Kōgyoku had. He had an elaborate golden necklace that had a ruby at the end. His chest had some sort of tribal pattern on it. What shocked the Konoha shinobi the most was that he had short blond hair, except a long golden strand that went from the side of his head. On that strand were two golden beads, three whiskers on each cheek. "Naruto..." Hinata whispered. They all had their eyes as wide as saucers.

Immediately floating in front of Hakuei, he cut the orb vertically making it go around them using the uncontrollable flames of Sitri. When he turned to the princess, he was faced with a bowing Hakuei. "I apologise my king, I should have been able to deflect it," she apologised. He placed his hand on her head, causing her to look up, "It's fine, it was a scorch release jutsu. They have wind as part of its make up, therefore your wind would have been taken in to strengthen it, the only way you could have destroyed it was in your djinn equip. Besides, everything is fine, as long as your safe," he dismissed. Kōgyoku had to hold in a squeal as she watched the touching interaction.

"Dobe! Is that you?" Sasuke exclaimed. The king released Hakuei, turning to the Uchiha. "Yeah, it's me. Why?" Sas;2uke took out a kunai and rushed at his old teammate. Naruto just blocked it with Sitri's sword as if it was nothing. "How! How did you get so strong. You were always weak!" Sasuke shouted. What happened next scared the shinobi. Within seconds, Hakuei pointed her fan at the Uchiha, threatening to send him flying, Kogyoku pointed her Djinn's weapon at his throat and Muu pointed his sword. "Step away Sasuke Uchiha. By attacking our king you know you could start a war," Muu ordered the sharingan-user. Kakashi appeared and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him pack from the Fanalis and two princesses that were on the verge of killing him.

Naruto released his Djinn equip and so did Kogyoku. His hood was lowered instead of covering his face. "Naru-nii!" Inari exclaimed. A large smile adorned Naruto's face. "Woah Inari! You've grown, and it looks like you've stronger!", Inari, who was still in shock, took some steps forward, asking "Is that really you?" Naruto's smile just got larger, as he too took a few steps forward. Eventually reaching Inari, he placed a hand on his head, he replied with "Of course, it's me. Sorry I'm late!". Inari just let out a happy smile and hugged him. Y'know, just chuckled. "You know, I'm happy I have your country joining mine," Naruto stated. Inari let go and looked up, "Why?" he inquired. "Simple. I can keep a close eye on you and protect this place fully,".

The Konoha shinobi were still in shock. They had seen one man take own a battalion, a corps of people that had the strength of no human, a woman simply fan away projectiles and another woman cause and control a tsunami. And what was the biggest shock of all was that they saw Naruto alive in the flesh, that and the fact that the king that had rejected the peace treaty was also their old friend. "Naruto! If you were king Kitsu, why did you reject the peace treaty? I thought you cared!" Kiba questioned loudly. Though they hated to admit it, the shinobi were also thinking that. "Oh I do care, it's just I just ended a war with someone, and I cannot just pull the people that fight for Djinn no Kuni into another fight. My mother wouldn't have wanted that,". The old friends of Naruto were once again shocked when he said mother. "Mother? You found your mother Naruto? I thought she died on the day of the Kyuubi attack!" Sakura yelled in confusion. "The ones who died that day were my biological parents. The mother I speak of now was the one who protected me from the Akatsuki, when Konoha kicked me out to save their own hides, She threatened the Fire Daimyo to not allow Konoha to place my name in the Bingo book. She showed me that life has it's good times and she showed me that I am always wanted somewhere. I owe it to that mother, to protect all the people you see here and many more. However few of you there are that actually cared for me, I cannot fight for Konoha. The entire population of Djinn no kuni precious people. I'm sorry…" he explained.

"Miku, heal them and get them on their way. As of now Nami no kuni is part of Djinn no kuni, and under the protection of the high priest and magi, Titus Alexsius, it is now also apart of the Reim Islands," he ordered, causing Miku to run to the shinobi. Upon reaching them, she pulled her wand out from her boot. Tightly gripping it, she started an incantation spell. It was working well. All the shinobi, but Sasuke, were grateful for her help. Now that Sasuke was at full strength, he tried to jump the fourth imperial princess of Ibutsu. She blocked his barrage of kunai with a borg, causing the projectile weapons to bounce back off. A small metal disk landed on Sasuke's shoulder. "I suggest you stop attacking her majesty before I incinerate your entire being from existence," a voice advised. When the Uchiha looked up, he saw Tarras floating in the air k2above him. When the Uchiha let her go, Ran-mao appeared instantaneously in front of him, proceeding to give him a roundhouse kick. "He who attacks any of the royals of Djinn no Kuni will face the wrath of the entire Fanalis Corps." Muu stated, adding "I suggest you watch your back, since you never know when we will strike,".

The fighters of Djinn no Kuni turned and a few seconds later, a large magic carpet appeared before them. On it was Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, an unknown girl with green hair that was tied in pigtail and Dark eyes. Her clothing were all dark except for a few silver streaks on her short coat. She wore the aforementioned coat, a short black skirt that was silver on the sides and had long black boots that reached clothing color contrasted against her fair complexion.

Next to the greenette was a boy around her age of average size that had short white hair and a red scar going across one of his grey eyes, proceeding to go down one cheek. He wore a coat that was similar to the girl's, except without the boots and skirt as well as the fact that his coat was longer, he also wore white gloves over his hands. Under his coat was an long-sleeved, old-fashioned shirt with a black best above it. He had loose, black dress pants and boots.

Next to him was a male with long dark blue, almost black, hair, which was held up in a top knot. He wore the same the coat that the white-haired boy did. His coat was open so you could see that his upper-torso was covered by a bandage. He also wore loose trousers tucked into boots. In his hands, he gripped a long katana. His skin was fair like the girl's and he was muttering some things under his mouth, which were rather colorful.

Messing around with the three kids at the front was a red-haired male with an eyepatch. He had a head-band holding his spiky locks up, and a small hammer in a holster on his leg. He had a long orange scarf around his neck. His coat was medium in length. Not as short as the girl's, which ended at her hips, and not as long as the two other males' coats, which ended at the ankle. he had tight trousers that were tucked into his combat boots

When the redhead looked up, he saw the king walking up. "Are we ready to leave?" Naruto asked. All four of the unknown people nodded. Naruto jumped on to the carpet with Hakuei and Kogyoku, as well as the household and corps, followed by Miku and Tarras. "For attacking my sister, I expect you all to leave this area!" Naruto voiced.

* * *

_A week later, Konoha_

* * *

After the shinobi arrived back in their village, the first thing they did was that they did was go to Tsunade. And give in a full report; that included telling her about Naruto.

"There is something we need to tell you Hokage-sama," Kurenai began, "It has to do with Naruto,". The atmosphere instantaneously went tense. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, "What is it?" She asked in such a way that promised pain to those who hurt Naruto, if they did that is. "He is Kitsu," Kakashi explained with three words. Tsunade was flabbergasted. "What?!" She yelled. The people that stood in front of her were nearly blown backward, all by the sheer volume of her voice. Everyone, but Gai and Lee, were rubbing their ears in discomfort.

It took a while to explain the scenario that was the battle, including the fanalis corps and Naruto's new ability. And Hinata's extremely long explanation on Hakuei's ability, that showed her admiration of the princess. When Hinata finished, Neji added in how Sasuke attacked Naruto. Causing Tsunade to go ballistic. "What is wrong with you?!". Sasuke was completely calm, as if he hadn't done anything wrong at all. "What do you mean?" He replied, resulting in the godaime hokage, to jump over her desk and grab the Uchiha by the collar. "What do you mean by that! Attacking Naruto is like attacking another kage or even a daimyo! He is a figure of authority. By doing that, you could make him our enemy, and he even explicitly said that he would not help us! We don't need another enemy!" She explained by yelling at his face.

* * *

_Above a random ocean, flying carpet with a destination of Ibutsu_

* * *

On the large material that floated above the aquamarine ocean below were the warriors that had fought with the king. At the front of the carpet, guiding it was Aladdin with Alibaba, Morgiana and the four people in black. The four stepped away from the trio walking toward Naruto, who had his hood down, stepping in behind him as he watched everyone with Hakuei. "My king, we are nearly there," the white haired boy said. Naruto turned to him, placing a hand on his head, ruffling it, as he said "Thank you," the four watched as the king took back his hand and looked at all of them. "Thank you, all of you, for being my household," he thanked.

The green-haired girl began to giggle. "It's not a problem sir. After everything you have done for us, we should be the ones thanking you. You have turned my dark boots into a weightless burden, and took away my friend's burdens. And yet you continue to do more for us," she replied, a bright smile on her pale face. She also received ruffled hair like her friend. The four in black turned and walked off.

* * *

**Well hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, no matter how crappy I feel it is. Also I would like to see who can figure out who the four in black are and which anime they are from. If you get it right you get a virtual, long distance hug and cake as well as a mention at the beginning of the next chapter. Also I just noticed, Naruto has a tendency to pet the head's of people. Either that or ruffle their hair.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Suntan140: Thank you. And as you can see, hecks yeah he did**

**Karlos1234ify: Thanks to that, I have now got a page on my sketchpad that is a landscape picture of Naruto waving the flag with his hood up.**

**jbrome**

**TheInformer109:Your welcome and if anything, I should be saying thank you man. Also, finally someone sees my pain. I wish there were more witch hunter fanfics and lovers. Also, I have a strange feeling that Tarras will end up OOC. oh well. And you will always have a say dude. That's the point of reviews, to give readers a say.**

**Royiah**

**Dark spirits**

**the scythe of souls**

**BalancedHex1232**

**unknown1124**

**joaquin**

**AzureLux**

**W0lfbr0ther**

**Sargego**

**666Rik666**

**Echoing Hunter**

**kyuubi archsage (Nice name)**

**Paz de la Huerta**

**colonelguigui (that was so fun to type)**

**murry21**

**cold21**

**SPark681**

**Me Want to Know: If you refer to a few chapters ago, probably the second, you would see that there won't be a harem.**

**katsuchan21**

**SilverDragonSlytherin (Awesome name broseph)**

**Once again, I apologise to whoever I missed, most of the reviews, follows and favourites, I found in the deleted folder of my outlook. I really need to fix that so, apologise.**


	7. Chapter 6

**June 3: Sup everyone, just before we get onto the story, I want to give a virtual long distance hug and cookie to Royiah for figuring out that Naruto's household members are from the anime D. Gray Man! I love that anime, and I wanted the characters in this fanfiction and this was my only way of doing that**

**June 15: I am so sorry I haven't updated yet, I have gotten stuck in Otome games and yeah. I realised, once again after two years, I really need a social life... Any who Enjoy the story**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

_Konoha, Hokage monument._

* * *

It had been a while since Tsunade had been on the large mountain. The same one that had been carved into a monument. To her left were a few empty bottles of sake. An ochoko[1] was situated to her right. She sat cross-legged on the monument, watching the silent, empty village that she was in charge of. The silence was understandable since all civilians and genin rank shinobi were evacuated the day before.

Letting out a loud sigh, which she didn't even know she was holding in, Tsunade poured more sake. "Hey hime, you know have to stay sober for the battle tomorrow," she heard a well known voice tell her. As the voice said, the battle was tomorrow. "A little late to be telling me that," she mumbled as she turned to the owner of the voice that stood behind her.

There in front of her, was her fellow sannin, Jiraiya. The toad sannin sat next to her, letting out a loud sigh as he did so. "I heard about Naruto. Is he really the king of Djinn no Kuni?" He asked the female hokage. To which she just nodded. It was hard for the man to take in, he really did not expect Naruto to become a king."So what is your stand on Naruto?" he asked. She gave a deep sigh. Truthfully the woman was filled with mixed emotions. She was happy that he was alive, though upset since he wouldn't help protect the village. However she just settled with saying, "I have no stand. I would have to see him again to have a thought about it. What about you?"

"Pride is my stand. I mean, I trained one person who became a Kage and another ending up being a king. Man, I'm good!" He joked with a wide sneer. She gave a snort and took another gulp of sake. "Man, this place has never felt so empty," Jiraiya mumbled. Tsunade just looked at him as if to say 'really?'. When she tried to take another swig of alcohol, she discovered there wasn't a drop left in the bottle. So she reached for another bottle, however she only found that there weren't any more bottles left.

Getting up, the woman walked down the hill to get more sake from her office, not even bothering to give her farewells.

* * *

_Djinn no Kuni, Sindria, king's office_

* * *

Sinbad sat at his desk, working through the last bit of paperwork he had. Finance was the topic of this little scroll. And it was driving him mad. No matter what he did the Numbers just wouldn't add up. He was seconds away from pulling out his own hair.

That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to face who it was, he saw that it was his beloved emissary, Reyna. Said woman held up a piece of paper that had a bunch of numbers, currencies and many other things. "This should help you, I found it on the floor. Must have fell as you worked," she explained in a volume that was near a whisper. He took the paper and within seconds the finances were done.

He got up and grabbed her hand, briskly walking out of the office. Swiftly walking through the corridors with long strides, they saw Rinna walk by. Though moment she saw Sinbad's hand grasping her sister's she began threatening him. He ignored the rather terrifying threats and, kowing he would regret it later onward, grabbed her hand. Eventually they got to Yamuraiha. Over Rinna's constant yelling, he ordered Yamuraiha to "Get the teleportation circle ready".

* * *

_Djinn no Kuni, Ibutsu, Imperial Palace_

* * *

Kouen was walking through the large corridors of the palace wearing his usual with Serena sitting on his shoulder. Only she had the pleasure of doing so. She was wearing her black shinobi styled clothing since she had just finished training. "Serena, I need you to go and do some things for a few minutes," he said, surprisingly, softly. The woman looked down at him and asked, "Why's that En?". He just replied with "I'm going to be busy,".

Serena knew immediately what he meant. Jumping down from his shoulder, she landed on her feet. Sending a wave over her shoulder, she ran off to see her sister at the hospital.

_Same time, other side of the palace._

* * *

Titus, Muu and Ran-mao were walking through dark corridors. The magi using his magoi to create light around them. They had left the other members of the fanalis corps that had been with them a few minutes before. Their destination was the King's office. The king had a plan and when the king wanted something done, the other islands and people followed. Since true power tends to side with a true king.

They suddenly ended up in a bright corridor. Sinbad, his emissaries, Kouen as well as his brothers, were all stood at the door of the King's office. Sinbad had, surprisingly, a serious look on his face. And to make it more interesting, Rinna wasn't yelling at him for once, probably realising the seriousness of this situation.

The group all nodded in unison, opening the large doors that blocked the corridor from the office.

Standing at the floor to cieling windows behind the desk was the King with his hood up. What shocked the group was that Hakuei was nowhere to be seen. Though they eventually dismissed it, thinking she just went to go and run an errand. The King, Emperor and High priest took their seats in front of the table. The twins standing behind Sinbad, standing on either side of him. Kouha and Koumei doing the same by standing behind their older brother. Muu and Ran-mao also stood behind Titus' seat.

Naruto removed his hood to let his blond hair roam free as he sat down at his desk. His hair was much longer that it was as a kid. It was sort of like Sinbad's hair, though there were a few plaits here and there. His blue eyes were much duller than they were when he was a child. Though he still had his whiskers.

"Let's get straight to the point. It is happening soon, isn't it?" The King asked. The other three rulers nodded at him. "Have you notified your warriors?" He inquired, to which they once again nodded. Naruto then smirked. "Good, you have a day to get everyone ready, from there we will all meet at the outskirts of the place," he explained.

The others got up. As expected this meeting wasn't long. All their meetings with Naruto were like this. Fast and efficient. The really important ones like the ones that decided the fundings for the different countries and such, were the only meetings to last over ten minutes.

* * *

_Naruto's Ame no Habakiri Tower, Lenalee_

* * *

They four household members had all been sitting at a table in one of the many restaurants of the Ibutsuian bazaar an hour ago. They all knew that this may be their last chance to be together for the next few days, so they all came together to have dinner. Though Kanda had been dragged by his hair into the restuarant, yelling obceneties.

Currently, Lenalee sat on her large bed inspecting her boots as they stood on the floor before her. The king had gotten his sister to, safely, remove the boots from the greenette when she first got into being his household member. Lenalee hadn't worn the boots for a while now, not really needing to put the household vessel on. As a substitute, she had worn another pair of boots that were identical to her old pair. For once it didn't hurt the girl to walk and this pair wasn't heavy.

Grabbing the boots, Lenalee slipped them on. The shoes immediately latched themselves onto her once she had placed fully them on. A normal person would have put them on the next morning since they are unremovabale, however Lenalee knew she wouldn't be getting sleep so she put them on to train.

Arriving at the training grounds took only seconds with her old boots on. She began her training, which eventually went on for a long time. It got to the point that she nearly collapsed.

"Stop this Lenalee," a voice she knew all to well commanded. She turned to see her king walking toward her. "I need to do something," she muttered looking down at her feet "I can't sleep." She suddenly felt a hand place itself onto her head. Looking up, she saw Naruto smiling down to her. Ever since she joined him, Naruto had been like an older brother to her. Though he would never be able to replace Komui. Said man was now a high ranking member of the rukh research division.

"I think Komui is still awake considering how Tarras works that section of the division to the bone," he explained to her, implying that she should go visit him. Though Miku was in charge of the MHRD, She was slightly fearful of some of her subordinates, leaving the lieutenant to keep their behaviour in check.

With that Lenalee was off, bouncing from roof to roof, too get to the research labs so she could see her brother for the first time in a month.

Naruto just watched as the young girl disappeared. Her retreating figure getting smaller and smaller. That was the agitation one person down, only two more people to go. Morgiana and Hakuei.

* * *

[1] ochoko: a type of sake drinking cup that is flat and cylindrical.

* * *

**Personally, I felt that this chapter was crap and short. Though I kinda did have a writers block. Also the one shot for Reyna and Sinbad hasn't even been started let alone finished, so I apologise to whoever wanted that. This chapter was basically just how Ibutsu was doing while Konoha got ready for the war. And I established more of a sibling like relationship between Naruto and Lenalee.**

**Also, I want to say that exam period is starting in two weeks, so I'm gonna be engrossed in my revision, that and I just need to finish my three otome games that ony have a teensy bit left until they end. Therefore my updates will be slow.**

**Unfortunately this chapter doesn't have a special thanks segment since my outlook decided to be a complete and utter ass, and I can't find the reviews for the chapter or the new favourites and followers. *bows* I apologise everyone.**

* * *

Here is some information of the Ibutsu Royal Palace for everyone, since I thought it would be nice to add. The castle is shaped like a ginormous mosque. It has several areas in it. Each used for a separate thing:

Gungnir Tower: Used for the quarters of Naruto and his sisters

Ame no Habakiri Tower: The quarters for the King's household, Tarras, Hakuei, Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana.

Ichival Tower: Used as the quarters for guests, like Titus, the Fanalis corps, the Ren brothers and Judal whenever their arround.

Shul-Shagna Tower: Holds the archives, as well as holding important file that can only be accessed by the royal family in the basement.

Igalima Grounds: The training grounds for martial artists. Other than the soldiers in the national military forces, guests can use this facility also. Civilians have a tendency to come watch the different training.

Shen-Shouujin Building: A separate building used as the headquarters of the MHRD (Magic, Healing, Research Division). First three floors are used as the hospital.

Argetlam Tower: Used for the monthly announcement by the king. The announcements are done by several different magicians a long range Clairvoyance Magic is created, allowing the several different kingdoms of Djinn no Kuni to hear Naruto's anouncement. He's only done one so far. The tower also holds the many offices including the King's office, which is on the top floor.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. I would like to start with a big old thank you to everyone for reading up til now. And that this chapter will have a little extra at the end. Let's hope I don't procrastinate and I did have an exam week starting on the 24th so I apologise and hope that this chapter isn't late.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

* * *

_Konoha, gates_

* * *

'It's now or never,' Tsunade thought as she stood at the gates of Konoha with all the shinobi that where ranked chunin and higher. Gaara had arrived with most of his shinobi from Sunagakure. It had taken a while but they arrived the night before, toward midnight.

In front of them was Orochimaru, Yagura, Avari and Kado. Stood behind them were their forces. The forces that greatly outmatched Konoha and Suna. It was immediately noticeable. Just by taking a quick looked at the two separate forces, you could tell that they had much less forces that

Orochimaru's alliance.

Orochimaru slowly lifted his arm. "Attack!" He yelled, bringing down his arm at the same time. His forces' went right at the Suna and Konoha shinobi. Within a few minutes, everyone was fighting and it was utter chaos.

The battle had begun.

* * *

An hour into the battle, Tenten had gained a strong opponent from Kumo. It was a jounin level kunoichi. She was wearing a standard jounin attire of flack jacket with arm guards. Her skin was pale and had the trade mark blond hair, which was long, that you would find on most Kumo residents. She seemed to be an kenjutsu master who thought she could go up against the weapon mistress. Probably a bad move. Let's watch and see.

"What's your name?" Tenten asked giving her a cold stare. The woman looked down at her and gave her a cocky smirk. "The name's Sasara," she began in a tone that was drowned in arrogance, "And I'm gonna be the one that has the honor of destroying the weapons mistress of Konoha!" She had a maniacal cackle going through the area, a maniacal laugh so loud that it could be heard over the pandemonium around them.

Tenten summons a katana from one of her smaller sealing scrolls. The woman before her took out her blade from the hilt that was on her back, held in place by the chain that went over her torso.

Holding the weapon in a tight grip, Sasara jumped at the ANBU commander at lightning speed. Bringing her weapon up, Tenten blocked the strike. Pushing it off, causing the Kumo-nin to bounce back to dodge her enemy's counterattack. Tenten tried a diagonal strike but was blocked. Sasara was at a disadvantage since her blade was underneath, so she settled for using a lot of force to throw Tenten's sword off, which was successful. They proceeded to go at each other relentlessly. Blocking, counterattacking and attacking. All you could here from them was the loud clashing of their swords and the occasional exclaim.

Suddenly there was an immense burst of energy that covered the entire city with a a large protective hemi-spherical casing. Causing both kunoichi to say "What the?"

* * *

_Previous clan heads, central of Konoha_

* * *

At that same time as the fight between Sasara and Tenten went onward, all the old clan heads were fighting at the center of the village. They had more opponents than most but there was still a less amount of alliance members at the center than at the entrance of the village. They were fairing well but could be doing better. They only had the occasional scratch and a few minor wounds, which they ignored.

The battle was steady but the number enemies they faced seemed as if it was endless. Cutting down one opponent just gave room to the next. They knew something was happening, since they felt a large energy burst and a golden, translucent globe cover the entire village. Though they ignored it in favour of dealing with their enemies.

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind from above that pushed them down. Looking up they saw 4 large carpets in the sky. They looked a lot like the one the royals of Djinn no Kuni had used to leave.

* * *

_Hospital, Konoha_

* * *

They hospital had been over run toward within the hour of the battle.

The shinobi who had been there after sustaining heavy wounds had to be moved to an underground area in the mountains by the medic-nin. Thankfully the path they had used was a secret passage was under the village. It was made in the second shinobi war so if the hospital was ever over run they could get out safely without being followed.

Hinata had taken at least half of her Hyuuga clansmen and gotten them to help her take back control of the hospital when she noticed the bubble that surrounded the city. She, as well as her family members, had shut down the tenketsu points of the alliance shinobi, who were mainly from Oto.

When she jumped out of one of the windows on the ground floor, she looked up at the sky. She saw that on four ginormous carpets in the sky. Jumping onto a roof, she noticed that on each carpet were the same royals of Djinn no Kuni.

Each of the different nations in the large country had their own carpet. In the center was the king of Ibutsu. And now that they could see his face, she noticed that his hair looked much longer, a lot like that of Sinbad, without his large overcoat. In addition to that, she saw that he had on small looped earing on his left ear.

At his sides were six females, three on each side. Behind them were four people in black from Nami no Kuni. She couldn't identify them, all except for the one pink haired woman from when the leaders of Djinn no Kuni had come to Konoha for the diplomatic meeting as well as the princess Miku that Sasuke had tried to harm.

On the left of that carpet was the one that the high priest rode with the large group that wore gladiator like armour except one who wore oriental styled clothing, all with red hair. Hinata immediately identified them as the Fanalis corps that destroyed the large force in Nami.

Four people stood directly behind Titus. The man who she recognised as Muu, the mace wielding girl, who had knocked out Sasuke (Said egotistical Uchiha was out cold for most of the journey back), and the two other people who also escorted Titus. The one with the Cheshire grin still sent shivers down her back.

On the third carpet was the three princes, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha as well as the princess Hakuei. Not to mention the pink haired girl who caused a tsunami at Nami. There was also a boy that had a burn mark on one eye. Behind them stood Seisyuun, a dragon/human hybrid, a man with snake hair, a large man who had a few characteristics of a pig and lastly a human, at least she thought he was, who looked like a cross between a bull as a lion. Behind them were hundreds of men.

Hinata actually expected Hakuei to stand on the carpet that transported the Ibutsuians. Y'know, because she was always with them.

On the last carpet, was Sinbad and his fighters from Sindria. She immediately recognised the emissaries, Reyna and Rinna, as well as Sharrkhan and Spartos. Next to Sinbad was a man who she recognised as a fanalis. She began to wonder why he wasn't with the Reim Islands but dismissed it. he wore gladiator armour and a tunic underneath. He had a sword in its sheath on his front. Anklets and bracelets were adorned on his ankles and wrists. he was barefoot with a piercing under his bottom lip.

With them was a white haired man that had freckles and a robe like Sharrkhan's but it seemed the whitette wore it correctly. His arms were folded together in his sleeves so Hinata couldn't tell if he had weapons on him.

A blue haired woman was sitting on a long, pink and coral-like staff that hovered above the ground. She had a big, black witch's hat and a robe as well but her robe had been of her shoulders. Her breasts were covered by what looked like pink seashells and her ears encased with a golden coloured conical shell.

There was a small blond girl which is braided on one side with a pink string, and wears a red headband where she kept a red flute. She had a robe on, but it was kept open, like how the emissaries kept theirs. She wore a loose-fitting, pale pink top with a slit down to her navel and matching harem pants. She also wears golden leg wraps that have wings attached to them. Otherwise, she's barefoot.

There were two enormous men behind that group, well Hinata thought they were both men. One was a giant with long blue hair kept in a ponytail, there was a blue bandana around his forehead. He had clothing that seemed to be suited for colder climates. A long scar ran down his left eye. In his hands was a large weapon, well it's what Hinata guessed it was, that looked highly like a piece of oversized coral.

The other _man, _was nearly the same height as the giant, maybe taller, it was impossible to tell from Hinata's distance. He was a enormous dragon/human hybrid. he had green, scaly skin. A lone earring on one ear.

Hinata jumped up and ran to the area that she sensed Tsunade's chakra from.

* * *

_Tenten's fight_

* * *

Ignoring the bubble, the strong wind current and the four carpets in the air, Tenten and Sasara continued their fight. Their swords clashing together. It was obvious that Tenten had begun to get tired. Her movements were forced compared to her usual strong and balanced flow. Her reaction time had gotten slower as well.

Deciding it was for the best, Tenten backed away a considerable distance and unsealed her shuriken and kunai. Throwing each projectile with deadly precision. Even with her high level accuracy, her opponent just knocked away the weapons that had been sent to her. Within seconds the swords master had gotten to the Konoha-nin. The Kunai that Tenten had planned to use as quick defence before retreating (since she wasn't able to use Kawarimi no jutsu), was knocked away like all the others.

The sword was raised, coming down in a vertical slash. Tenten waited for the strike to come with her eyes closed, but it didn't. Opening one eye, she saw that it was stopped by an ornamental club. Looking to see who was using it, she saw that on her left was the woman that knocked out Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sasara was thrown away into one of the surrounding buildings with incredible force. There in front of her was a redhead with long hair. He turned to look at her, only to receive a gawk. Tenten just watched the male that she identified as Muu Alexsius. "Are you ok?" The fanalis asked. The ANBU commander just nodded in silence after she was unable to get words. Muu looked at the woman and instructed her "Ran-mao, get her to an area near the king. She should be safer there," Ran-mao bopped her head in understanding. Whitout saying a word, she threw the kunoichi placing her over the shoulder, placing both maces in one hand whilst using the other hand to hold aforementioned kunoichi in place. Jumping off to wherever Naruto was.

* * *

_Centre of the village (_**A.N: Damn I've written a lot. I mean I'm on my fourth page on Word)**

* * *

The patriarchs of the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans were getting extremely tired. I mean, they should be retired at this age. But instead they're fighting in a battle that determines the fate of their village and home. They had been pushed back, to back watching their enemies. One of the Iwa shinboi jumped at Shikkaku until he was sliced vertically in half by a large green blade.

When the blade was taken out of the body, the two halves fell apart, revealing a small blond girl in a white halter dress that revealed her back. In her hands was an oversized scythe that was an inch taller than her. At the end of the black pole of the scythe was a silver corkscrew with a dark green gem in it. Her short blond hair went to the crook of her neck. It was parted at the right with black hair clips that had been placed in a sort of 'x' shape. She had bright green eyes that shone in excitement. That made the three men wonder if she liked to fight.

Then another shinobi tried to jump them but it was split horizontally in uneven halves by a circular blade. When the body fell, they saw it was a buzz saw that was spinning at high speed, held by mechanical waldo arms. Held by them was another small girl. This girl had long brown hair that was held in pig-tails by a pink ribbon. Her eyes were also a shade of pink, though they didn't have excitement in them. She wore the same thing as the blond.

"Ma ma, who knew old dudes were so weak, ne Shirabe-chan!" the blond stated  
"Well of course they would be weak Kirika, they are old," Shirabe muttered, as if it was common sense to know that fact. Which it sort of was.

Kirika just had a pout, gripping her scythe tightly. "Well, let's show these guys what the royal family of Ibutsu can do Shirabe!" Kirika exclaimed. Jumping at the Shinobi. Shirabe doing so too. Using her magoi she created two more blades on her pole, underneath the original. In a motion similar to throwing a large object, she threw the two new blades off of the pole and at her opponents. Within seconds, at least half of them were on the floor, dying of having their limbs mutilated.

Shirabe used her magoi to make the buzz saws larger. Their new size was at least twice her size. The Konoha shinobi couldn't quite wrap their heads around how she had enough strength to be able to lift something as large as she did for her size.

Taking the dual weapons, she cut through the enemy like scissors cutting through paper. Nothing was too dense for her to cut with those high-speed blades. Turning the buzz saws back into bats, she opened a thin compartment with magoi, causing smaller, thinner and faster blades to fly out. The lucky ones were able to dodge, though they weer cut down by Kirika. The not so lucky ones ended up with blades, which were approximately the size of your hand, to end up embedded in their foreheads, instantaneously killing them.

"They really shouldn't have underestimated us because of our age and appearance," Shirabe stated calmly. As Kirika cackled at all the mutilated bodies. "Mhm! They all died because they were weak! Onii-sama was right we won't need to go all out if this is the full strength of these guys," She exclaimed, resting the scythe on her shoulder. "Get to an area near the strongest energy signature, you'll be safest there.

* * *

_Near the forest of death_

* * *

Truthfully, Gaara and his siblings hated the forest of death. It reminded them of the chuunin exsms and how Suna had plotted to destroy Konoha. Between you and me, the Sand siblings didn't want to help Konoha all that much because they had banished Naruto. However, due to the treaty that was riding on thin ice, they had to.

Kankuro was fighting ok for someone that had his puppets destroyed, so he had to control one of his enemies to fight instead. That was going fine for him, even though it was much harder to control a person than a puppet. Y'know, because puppets don't resist.

Temari was sending strong currents of wind at the group that had been after her since the start of the battle. One of them was able to get throw the billowing wind and try to strike her, though he just ended up with a face full of fan.

Gaara was doing ok, technically he was doing great for someone who had a limited amount of sand. He had been pressurising Oto-nin with sand, so a lot of his san had been soaked in blood. This made said sand hard to use as it had a liquid on it.

Coming at a small clearing, the three siblings met up, Gaara had run out of sand and truthfully Temari couldn't fight any longer, neither Kankuro. They were outnumbered, out of stamina and just out of plain luck.

Well, it seems the universe decided to actually side with them for once.

A large translucent bubble like object surrounded them. Blocking any and all incoming attacks. When the three siblings, they saw two lime green-haired woman. Reyna and Rinna. Both of them were holding wands in one hands. They were floating there with their emmisary's robe flowing out behind them thanks to the wind. They wore their usual revealing clothing that looked like it was straight out of Mahrajan.

Reyna raised her wand and shot pure magoi at the shinobi from Oto. Their general strength was amazing. The Suna shinboi watched on as the two woman shot different types of things at them. From ice to large water orbs to fast lightning bolts. It didn't take long for them to take down the alliance shinboi. In fact, it looked like child's play. Landing in front of them, was a small white haired man. He shot daggers with red strings attached, out of the long sleeves of his robe. "Household vessel: Balalaq Sei," he mumbled, the ribbons and dagger becoming surrounded by a dragon made of pure lightning. The mouth of the dragon was open, with the dagger looking like it was coming out of it. Like the metal weapon was the weapon of the dragon itself. Using the weapon, he wrapped the dragon around the alliance shinobi and had them tied up.

Still holding onto the destroyed enemy, he turned to the Kazekage and his siblings. "Hello there, My name is Ja'far. I am the head advisor to the King of Sindria. These two are Reyna and Rinna. The emmisaries of Sindria. It is a pleasure to meet you. Though I must advise you to go to my king," he instructed politely after introducing himself and the two women. Pointing at each of them when he said their name. Considering the fact that a scoff was heard from Rinna, this probably wasn't his general personality.

The advisor just ignored the rude sound, jumping into a tree and retreating back to the village.

Kankuro looked at Rinna and asked "Is he not usually that nice?" This caused said woman to break out into full blown laughter. Reyna looked at the here and bowed. When she brought herself back up, she said "No, Ja'far isn't usually like this. He gets easily angered and is harsh to those who don't follow the rules. He is always yelling at our king, Sinbad, to get his paperwork done after Sin decides to run,"

There was a pregnant pause after she said this. An awkward tension seemed to be building up. Looking directly at Gaara, she instructed them to follow. Saying she would take them to Sinbad, or Sin as she called him. Though he had heard about Sindria being a part of Djinn no Kuni and that the country had rejected an alliance with Konoha, Gaara couldn't help but wonder who this king was.

* * *

_Random area (__**A.N couldn't think of a place)**_

* * *

Kakashi Had just killed another opponent. Gai and Lee had thrown their own opponents into another wall, causing their heads and necks to go through the wall, but the rest of their bodies to get stuck on the outside. It was actually quite a funny sight to see grown men flail around like a fish out of water. Quite funny indeed.

Suddenly large boulders had begun to fall down upon them from the sky. Kakashi just used a kawarimi to dodge them, though Gai and his ex-apprentice dodged with their raw speed. Jumping from one boulder to another or just plain old smashing them to bits. Kakashi had his back turned to deal with an opponent and the two Taijutsu specialists didn't see the boulder heading toward them until the last second, when the saw said boulder being smashed to bits.

When they looked at the boulder, they saw that it was smashed by the small girl Morgiana that Gai had fawned over when they had escorted the royals to Konoha. "Morgiana!" the males exclaimed, giving a nice guy pose before glomping the girl. Completely forgetting that they were in a battle. Morgiana just gave a small smile. Kakashi, and the enemy fighters just sweat dropped at the two men, who had tackle-hugged the small Fanalis.

When the two let go, they saw she had shackles on her feet completely missing the intricste design and gem as well as the fact that the chains had been cut apart. The eyes of Gai and Lee widened. But before they could say anything, Morgiana interjected them with, "It's alright, these shackles are my strength. They signify my freedom after imprisonment. See they are split apart," liftibng a leg up to show that they were indeed split apart.

"Let me show you my power. Gai-san, Lee-san!" she stated calmly, yet confidently. Taking the shackles of her feet, she locked them on to her wrists. "Household vessel, Amol Seiseila," Chains seemed to fly out and wrap themselves around one of the lampposts. She jumped onto the giant metal and landed on her feet. Jumping off, she saw one of the largest men she had seen in a while, other than that man who she fought in Balbadd. Though he was technically a monkey/human hybrid.

Spinning around him she wrapped her chains around his enormous form. Landing on the floor she pulled away, straightening as well as tightening the chains. Suddenly, fire ignited from the chains, burning the man. "Don't. Hurt. My. Friends. Sir," she voiced. She let him go before he was fully cooked so he was slightly steaming.

Suddenly Aladdin and Alibaba Arrived on the magi's magic carpet. "Ah Mor! We finally found yo-" Alibaba began before stopping the moment he saw the slightly burnt man. Sweat dropping when he saw a worse for wear Gai and Lee, immediately understanding what happened.

"Ma, well Uncle Naruto did say we could fight," Aladdin said with a nervous laugh, who was also sweat dropping. "But I do think you overdid it a bit" he added

'Naruto' the three men thought 'So he really is the king'

Taking out his short sword, Alibaba raised the metal vessel to the sky. "Metal vessel: Amol Saiqa!" The blade suddenly burst into bright flamies like Morgiana's Chains did. When the fire dispersed, it revealed a large sword, around the same size as Naruto's sword but black. His forearms looked burnt and ashy, they could see what looked looked like veins in them as well, the blood looking like a lava river.

Using gravity magic, Aladdin lifted lifted the three jounin and the fanalis onto the carpet and sat them down. Allowing Alibaba to do his thing.

Alibaba then took his magic to create a large barrage of flames. The flames came together to eventually form a large man who had three eyes, the thir being on his forehead vertically. He had an elaborate necklace and seemed slightly fat. "Amon…" Morgiana whispered, though it didn't go unnoticed. "Amon?" Lee reiterated in slight confusion. Aladdin just nodded happily. He had a look of wonder in his blue eyes. "Amon is Alibaba's Djinn. He's the reason we all came together. We met Mor in his dungeon and from then we ended up meeting in Balbaad. To put it simply. We owe Amon a lot!"

* * *

**Well the chapter seemed like it was just going on and on, so I decided to here. The other half will be out soon most likely before the july 11****th**** since I'm gonna be helping my school librarians and a couple of my friends set up the school library in the new building for the first 13 days of summer 'cus I've got nothing else to do. The reason my school is ending early is cus they need to demolish the old school and have the teachers set up the new building. **

**Also, wish me luck on my last test, science, which is first thing in the morning at 9:00. I already feel as if I failed maths and English. I did maths today in the morning. ALSO, school sports day was on Monday, my form group got gold in tug of war, but we lost in the overall houses since we didn't have a year 7 form group like the other houses. So that sucked, though I did expect it to happen.**

**I honestly hate outlook. Here are replies to things that I have found, not sure if they're from the last chapter or before but let's do it! Special thanks to:**

**Uchiha Inazami: Here is your new chapter**

**Spark681: The plan I have in store for Konoha is from this great fanfiction I read, I'll look for it and put the title on the next chapter if you wanna read it.**

**TheInformer109: Thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind for the next chapter**

**War WereWolf**

**DrGn36**

**Christian myrddin**

**SoulSonicResonance25**

**God of all: I have and I shall, problem with me is I procrastinate too much**

**BLADE OF ILLUSIONS**

**That's all I can find, for the time being, I'm gonna try moving my fanfiction updates to my inbox instead of leaving them in my junk box and let's hope the world doesn't end early.**


End file.
